All for a Bet
by DarkPhoenix168
Summary: Sesshomaru and Naraku make a deal, get one girl to fall in love with Sesshomaru in five months; but what happens when feelings come into play? Sessh/Rin
1. Chapter 1

New Story for my InuYasha crowd ^^ REVIEW...I'm addicted to the bloody things

Warnings: except for a few bad word here and there, nothing thus far.

**AN- Don't own InuYasha**

* * *

The sun shone through the parted clouds, beating down on the students as they ran around the university campus, some scrambling to get to class others blaring their horns at the scurrying students as they tried to get home for the day. Sesshomaru relaxed on the stone steps next to the soccer field, his muscular body lounging as he watched the busy life of university.

His cell phone buzzed in his pocket, alerting him to someone he was most likely avoiding. Peaking at the number, he groaned as he returned the device to his pocket and picking himself off the steps. Stepping on light feet, the great dog demon of the west made his way over to his silver Ferrari spider. Turning the key, Sesshomaru listen to his car purr before shifting into gear and looking over his shoulder

"What's up, mutt?"

Sesshomaru growled and turned to his driver's side window to see the waist of his most hated _thing _he had ever encountered. Pulling out his keys and shutting off his car, Sesshomaru leaned back to look up at Naraku's smirking face, his body leaning casually against the car and his right arm placed on the top of the top of his car's cover.

"Get off my car," Sesshomaru growled, moving to open his car door so that he can stand tall and face Naraku. Leaning off the car and ghosting away, Naraku watched with the smirk still plastered on his face as Sesshomaru stepped from his sports car.

"Did you get my text?" he asked innocently.

"Yes," Sesshomaru snapped, clearly agitated.

"Then why didn't you respond?"

"I'm _trying _to give you the hint to fuck off."

"Oh, ouch!" Naraku winced in mock pain, clutching his heart, "you hurt me so."

Sesshomaru just shot him daggers, fully pissed at the spider in front of him feigning hurt.

"What do you want?"

Naraku looked up from his pitiful acting, "well, if you _read _my text," he sneered, "you would know that my brothers and I wanted you to come over for a drink with us."

Sesshomaru looked to where Naraku was gesturing and felt his frustration grow at the sight of Byakuya, Hakudoshi, and Goshinki all standing around at the entrance to the university, waving cheerily in his direction.

Turning back to Naraku, Sesshomaru pierced him with another deadly glare before responding, "No."

Never faltering with his smile, Naraku gently placed his hand on Sesshomaru's car door and leaned into it as Sesshomaru seemed to grow in fury.

"Come on, just _one _drink?"

"No, now get the fuck off my car, I just had it cleaned," Sesshomaru snapped, moving toward Naraku with the intention of fully hurting him.

Laughing, Naraku held up both his hands and stepped away from the shiny convertible, avoiding the raging demon.

"Come on, go with us for _one _drink and we'll leave you alone dog," came the velvety voice of Hakudoshi; during their argument, neither Sesshomaru nor Naraku noticed Naraku's brothers approach the two of them, now eager to join in on the fun.

A perfectly sculpted eyebrow was raised in doubt as Sesshomaru looked down on Hakudoshi.

"Apparently," Sesshomaru started, "_all _of you are too stupid to understand the meaning of the word no."

Chucking, Byakuya decided to take the reins, "look, it's in a bar, nothing seedy, and just one drink, what can go wrong?"

"Let me count the ways," Sesshomaru mumbled, wondering how much he would have to bribe people if he just hopped in the car and drove through them; then again, there was no telling what damage they would do to his car.

Growling in anger, Sesshomaru rubbed his temples as the four brothers kept bantering and bothering him on and on about going out with them.

"I've told you countless times now, NO!" Sesshomaru half-yelled, stunning the four into momentary silence, before Goshinki decided to goad him even further.

"What's the matter?" he sneered, "you too good to hang out with us? Too much of a pretty boy?"

Sesshomaru visibly tensed at the comment, his pride surging to the fore front of his mind.

"First of all, of course I'm too good for you guys, I'm too good for anyone really, and secondly, just because I can get any girl I want doesn't make me a pretty boy, _Goshinki," _Sesshomaru sneered, his attitude and ego visibly showing.

The four brothers looked at each other and grinned maliciously.

"_Any _girl?" Naraku slyly asked, his grin becoming more snake-like.

"Any girl," Sesshomaru repeated, crossing his arms over his well-defined torso.

"Care to put that to a bet?" Byakuya asked, his grin equalling in Naraku's deviousness.

Sesshomaru perked up at this,; normally, he wouldn't take their goading, but this sounded interesting.

"What kind of bet?" he asked slowly, caution keeping him from jumping head first.

"Simple, we pick a girl for you, and you just get her to confess to you."

"Sounds straight forward enough," Sesshomaru reluctantly agreed, "what are the rules?"

"One," Hakudoshi said, holding up a single finger, "you can't force her to say it, she has to do it on her own."

"Fine," Sesshomaru murmured, "then I have one of my own; you can't tell her this is a bet. If you do, I win automatically."

"That's fair," Naraku agreed, "then here's another one, it falls under the no forcing rule but, you can't pay her off. Oh! And one more thing, _we _need to hear her say it."

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement, "anything else?"

Naraku pondered it for a moment before continuing, "alright, how about this? If and when you get the confession and no one's around, you find a way to tape it and post the results on Facebook or YouTube, deal?"

Sesshomaru tilted his head in thought, "So I can use any means, buying here expensive gifts and the like provided I don't buy her off?"

Goshinki nodded, "sounds fair," he grumbled.

A grin etched on Sesshomaru's features as his eyes narrowed, "O.K, so what happens when I win?"

The four brothers looked at each other before silently agreeing, "we leave you alone for the rest of the school year. No texts, no invites, no nothing, we just go away."

Sesshomaru smirked at that, a whole year without them, how wonderful that sounded.

"But if you lose," Naraku continued, knowing he was only edging on his competitor, "you do what we ask, when we ask. That means no turning down invites and hanging with us when we call you."

Sesshomaru looked at the four brothers for a moment, mulling over his options. Feeling his grin growing even wider, Sesshomaru extended his hand. Taking Naraku matched the other's grin as they shook on their agreement.

"Five months pup," Naraku grinned, "you gotta get a girl to say those three words in five months."

"And I know just the girl," Hakudoshi sneered, "meet me by the library in half an hour, I_ guarantee_ this one's perfect."

* * *

Standing by the stone lions that guarded the library, Sesshomaru and the others stood waiting as Hakudoshi had run off in search of the perfect one. Growing impatient, Sesshomaru looked at his watch.

"He's seventeen minutes late," he glowered, looking angrily from one brother to the next.

"Patience Sesshomaru," Naraku simpered, "he'll be here."

Huffing, Sesshomaru leaned his back against the stone feline, wanting nothing more than to get the damn bet over with.

"Speak of the devil," Byakuya cheerily said, watching as the albino runt came hurrying their way.

"Where's the girl?" Sesshomaru practically demanded.

"Eager, aren't we?" Hakudoshi sneered, "don't get your ears in a twist, I came to _show _you, not introduce you. She's over there, you can't miss her."

Sesshomaru's eyes followed Hakudoshi's finger as he spotted a frazzled looking girl run across the field, her arms laden with books that her crammed backpack couldn't fit. Before his eyes, Sesshomaru watched as the messed haired girl trip and fall, directly into a puddle of mud.

"Her?" her asked incredulously, as the pathetic looking girl picked herself up and started searching through the mud to find her now soggy and ruined books.

"Yep," Hakudoshi beamed, "unless, that is, if you think you're up to the challenge."

"Hmph, getting her to fall in love with me won't be a challenge, it's the fact that she looks like _that_," he sneered, gesturing at the poor creature as she gathered up the muddied books in her arms, bowing her head against her peers jeering as she hurried away from the field, "I wouldn't be caught dead with something like her."

"Then let's up the ante," Naraku sneered, "you make that _freak _into something half decent as well as making her say I love you _with feeling,_" Naraku emphasised, "and I'll transfer schools and leave you alone for good."

"Deal," Sesshomaru said quickly, the opportunity of Naraku never bothering him again was too good to pass up.

"Well now, you best go help your future girlfriend no shouldn't you?"

Smirking, Sesshomaru turned on his heels and walked back towards his car, "her name," he asked Hakudoshi, "what is it?"

"Rin, Rin Todoke."

* * *

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair, a mug of hot tea steaming in his hands, his eyes resting on her class photo. She wasn't a total loss, her skin was clear at least; but her eyes lacked luster and her face seemed to be in permanent dismay. Not only that, but after a few bribes, Sesshomaru had managed to ascertain her bio, and found out that she was here on a scholarship and came from a foster home.

Sesshomaru smirked, she was poor and ugly, there was no _way _he was losing this bet. Placing his mug of tea down on the desk, Sesshomaru ran a clawed had across her picture.

"Rin Todoke," he mumbled, "you will fall head over heels for me whether you want to or not."

* * *

Sooooo...what d'ya think, REVIEWS PLEASE. I writes more if yous do ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Next chaptah! ^^ for those of you who also read my Maid for You story fear not, it's coming ^^I just get into groves and then just go with it. MOAR reviews please ^^ it's like crack

**AN - I don't own InuYasha.**

* * *

Sesshomaru peered through the row of book cases as he watched his target, Rin Todoke, look through the numbers and items in her cart as she gently returned the books to their proper place. From what he gathered, Sesshomaru had found that Rin worked as a librarian the school library and had even managed to swipe a copy of her work schedule.

Flipping through his own novel, Sesshomaru kept the girl in the corner of his eye, watching and waiting for an opportunity. Finally, he saw her crane her neck to look up at the next placement for her book. Snapping his novel shut, Sesshomaru glided over to the next aisle, watching with amusement as she stood on her tiptoes and jumped in an attempt to replace the book.

Gently, Sesshomaru placed his hand around hers and stood behind her as he slipped the book from her grasp and slipped it into the void spot she had made. Turning quickly, Rin jumped a little in surprise as she finally noticed Sesshomaru's presence, her head bowed and her cheeks flushing furiously at the sight of him.

Lowering his gaze, Sesshomaru slipped a small smile before speaking, "don't I get a thank you?"

Rin jerked her head up, her messy bangs falling just above her brown eyes as they looked up to meet his before bowing her head once more.

Sesshomaru listened to her mouth trying to make a sound, his brows knotting in confusion before relaxing, groaning inwardly. So _this _was why Hakudoshi wanted her, she was a _mute_.

'_Damn' _he thought, '_a written confession might not be good enough for them, unless they perhaps see it. I'll worry about that when the time comes.'_

"Nothing?" he asked teasingly, sensing her heartbeat pick up and her blush deepen even further, "that's not very nice you know."

Rin's mouth kept moving and making incoherent sounds as she struggled to find the courage to thank him. She stopped suddenly when she felt his finger on her lips.

"If you can't speak, why don't you thank me by getting a coffee with me sometime this week," Sesshomaru said smoothly, enjoying the scent of her blush deepening even further than it already was.

Rin's eyes shot up at his words, shock evident on her face as Sesshomaru removed his fingers from her lips and slipped it into the pocket of her second-hand dress and pulled out her cell phone, flipping it open and skimming through her very empty contact list. Adding his number, Sesshomaru entered her settings and found her own number as he sent it to himself form her phone. Snapping it shut, Sesshomaru handed her her phone back and strode away.

"Let me know what you think," he called softly over his shoulder before disappearing around a book case.

* * *

"What the hell are you watching?"

Sesshomaru's younger brother turned his head to face his elder, his ears twitching in indignation.

"There's nothing on, so I'm just flipping around, got a problem?"

Sesshomaru growled, "don't take that tone with me half-breed, your only here because I let it."

Placing his drink on the coffee table, Sesshomaru glared at his half-brother, daring him to speak out against him.

Setting his jaw, InuYasha turned back to the T.V, a million thoughts running through his head of things to say, but decided against it.

"Smart half-breed," Sesshomaru said coolly.

A loud knock on their penthouse door broke the tense and awkward silence between the two feuding brothers. Glaring at one another, InuYasha stood up and walked over to the door to see to their visitor.

Turning away from the program InuYasha had settled on, Sesshomaru pulled out his cell phone for the umpteenth time that night, wondering why the girl hadn't texted yet; almost every other girl he gave his number to berated him 24/7 with texts and calls.

"She's not gonna call you," came InuYasha's voice, bitter from his brothers treatment.

"Who isn't?" came the voice of the blue-eyed wolf demon, as he flipped his long legs over the couch and plopped beside the glowering InuYasha.

"His new _girlfriend," _InuYasha snipped, flicking through the channels once again.

Sesshomaru snarled at his brother, "she is _not _my girlfriend, and she's nothing special."

"Speaking of nothings," Koga said, interrupting the brothers before a fight could break out and turning to Sesshomaru, "what were you doing talking to my prey?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you leading on the ugly little librarian," Koga said slyly, leaning over the arm rest and looking as Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru arched a beautifully sculpted eyebrow, "I didn't know you were interested in her."

"I'm not," Koga stated flatly, "but it's a riot to mess with her, she gets all flustered and starts freaking out when she can't find her books, and she trips like, every second step she takes, so chasing her gets really fun when she scrambles," Koga grinned cruelly at the memory. "At any rate, why are _you _interested in her?"

Sesshomaru hmphed at Koga's question before responding, "only for personal gain."

"Personal gain?" Koga asked, looking confused and interested at the same time; even InuYasha looked up from the television to eye his brother.

Sesshomaru grinned, "provided you two don't screw this up, I'll let you in," at their nod, Sesshomaru continued. "Naraku made me a bet, if I can get _that _girl to confess to me, then he and his brothers would leave me alone for the remainder of the school year."

"That's a pretty dick move there buddy," Koga told Sesshomaru, "doing all that just to get a couple of assholes off your back is pretty-"

"And if I make her half decent, then Naraku will transfer universities."

"But then again, it's always better to put the pack first before the individual," Koga finished, leaning back into the couch.

"So all you've gotta do is get the girl to tell you she loves you, doll her up, and then…what? You drop her like a rock?" InuYasha inquired, his ears twitching at the thought.

"That's the general idea half-breed," Sesshomaru sneered, "if you'd seen her, you'd agree with me that there is no way in hell I would go out with her, I doubt she's even good enough for _you_. "

InuYasha stood up from the couch, walking over to the kitchen to grab a beer.

"Speaking of girls for you," Koga started, "how's what's her face, you know, the pile of raging estrogen wrapped up in a slutty package."

InuYasha growled at Koga as he threw the can of beer at him, settling down on the other side of the couch.

"_Kikyo, _is just peachy thanks," cricking open the can and taking a large swig. After gulping down some of the drink, InuYasha turned to his brother. "So if she's not calling you, why don't you call her?"

"You really don't get it do you?" Sesshomaru snapped, "right now she's probably under the correct impression that what transpired was too good to be true, and she's most likely staring at her phone wondering what to do. If I call now, it'll raise a little red flag in her head and she'll stay away from me."

"Why's that?"

"Simple really," Koga interjected, "he'll sound desperate and needy if he does that and why in hell would _Sesshomaru, _the guy every girl wants in her pants, sound desperate and needy? She's actually pretty smart from what I've heard, in here on a scholarship and everything. Put two and two together and she'll figure it out pretty damn quick."

"So you're playing hard to get," InuYasha surmised, placing the can down on the dark wood table.

"In simpleton terms, I suppose so yes," Sesshomaru reluctantly agreed, "but not for long mind you, just until the end of the week and then I'll go bug her again."

"Thought you said she'd call?"

"I don't remember say that half-breed," Sesshomaru corrected, "I'm more willing to bet she won't call, fearing that this is some sort of prank."

"Why would she thing that," InuYasha questioned.

"Haven't you been listening to a word we've said?" Koga teased, "She's a freak, no one in their right mind would want to ask her out, least of all Sesshomaru, so she probably figures that this is just some prank someone is pulling on her and based on her looks, I'd say it'd happened to her before."

"Well, she's right that it's some dumb prank."

"I'd hardly call this a prank," Sesshomaru said smoothly, "if anything she's bettering the school by ridding it of its worst pest, she just doesn't know it."

InuYasha sat silent for a moment staring at his elder brother before asking a question he'd had since the incident came up, "what happens if she really _does _love you though?"

Sesshomaru snorted, "please, the words 'I love you' are tossed around so often these days, it's almost impossible to take them seriously and any way," Sesshomaru said as he picked up his glass, "she's a freak by human standards and I'm a demon whose heir to an empire, out of her league by miles, what do I care?"

* * *

Well? If yous review, I writes


	3. Chapter 3

HA! another chaptah^ ^ Review me moar, I absolutely love your reviews, so thank you all^^

**AN - I don't own InuYasha**

* * *

Sesshomaru slipped through the heavy oak doors, a concentrated look plastered onto his handsome features. It was a Friday, three days after his first encounter with Rin, and she hadn't called or texted once in those three days. In all honesty, Sesshomaru had expected as much from her, the way she flushed and flustered around his presence had indicated to him that she had never been talked to by someone as important as him.

Sesshomaru's cell phone buzzed in his pocket, alerting him to a message. Pulling out his phone, Sesshomaru grimaced at the number, anger flowing through his veins as he saw Naraku's message glowing on his iPhone.

_How's the confession coming along?_

Grimacing at the message, Sesshomaru seethed before shoving the phone into his pocket. Taking a deep breath of air, Sesshomaru relaxed his face as set it for the girl descending down the stairs after timing out and ending her shift.

Rin opened the door from the staircase gently, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear before stopping dead in her tracks at the sight of Sesshomaru. Clutching her satchel tightly, Sesshomaru's sharp ears picked up her heart beat increasing and the sound of her gulping as she steeled her courage to face him.

Walking towards her, Sesshomaru turned the corners of his lips upward in a smile that would make most girls swoon.

"You didn't text me back," Sesshomaru murmured, leaning against a pillar, "I thought you weren't interested in me."

Rin bowed her head, her flush once again growing deeper at his words. Sesshomaru felt bemused at her agitated state, it made his goal all the more real.

'_If this is how she acts now, it's going to be too easy to get her to confess; she just needs a little push'_

"If you want to make it up to me," Sesshomaru continued, "then come join me for a cup of coffee; I'm done classes for the day and I'm assuming you're off work so I see no reason why not."

Rin's eyebrows shot skyward, her expression that of surprise and bewilderment. Chewing on her lower lip, Rin pondered the invitation for a moment before slowly nodding her head.

Smiling broadly, Sesshomaru extended his arm to her, intending for her to take it, but was surprised when she pulled put a purple notebook, and jotted down a few words before handing it to him.

_If you don't mind, could you get me a green tea with honey? I'll go and wait by the large oak tree near the arts building for you._

Sesshomaru looked at the handwriting, sprawled yet somehow neat and elegant. Handing the book back, Sesshomaru looked in her eyes before nodding once, gliding towards the double doors and held them open for her before leaving himself to fetch the drinks.

* * *

Rin smoothed the creases out of her dress and tried to do the same with her hair, feeling humiliated that her hairbrush had gone missing since the beginning of the year and she hadn't found the time to replace it, leaving her hair a tangled mass of unruliness in its absence.

'_And now when _Sesshomaru_ is talking to me too! Oh why now, why now!' _ The thoughts screamed in her head, as she pulled at a new knot forming in the back of her head, thankful that the ponytail hid most of the damage.

Rin shuffled through her bag and grabbed her cellphone, using its reflective surface to check her appearance. She grimaced at the long bangs covering most of her eyes, her now chapped lips thanks to the dry environment of the art room, and her muddy-brown eyes that held rings under them due to the non-stop work she had been doing for her scholarship programme.

"See anything interesting?"

Sesshomaru's voice snapped Rin out of her thoughts, jumping slightly as he startled her. Stuffing her phone back in her bag, Rin's chagrin cheeks now due to embarrassment of having been caught in a moment of vanity, Rin accepted the cup Sesshomaru extended out to her with a thank you nod.

Seating himself next to her, Sesshomaru leaned back against the tree, his legs ling legs extended as he watched her open the coffee lid and blow gently on the steaming liquid with chapped lips.

'_I might have to kiss those' _Sesshomaru grimaced, trying not to gag at the thought. Sipping his black coffee, Sesshomaru heard a scratching of pen on paper and turned in the girl's general direction, eyeing the notebook she now held out for him to read.

_Is there something you want to ask me?_

Raising his eyebrows at her written words, Sesshomaru looked at the petite woman, noticing the confusion and general interest in her eyes, not the hungry eyes of most women who asked him that particular question.

Sesshomaru smiled before he spoke, "Why do you ask?"

The girl paused for a moment, her pen hovering over the lined sheet before writing and scratching out multiple sentences. Finally settling after a few, in Sesshomaru's opinion, infuriating hours, she handed the book to him.

_Because you're you._

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes narrowing and his voice becoming harsher.

Frightened at his change in appearance, Rin hastily sprawled another sentence.

_I didn't mean anything bad by it, but you're the most popular guy in school and I'm not even on the outskirts of your social circle. Why would you have any interest in me?_

'_Damn'_ Sesshomaru thought, he knew she'd catch on to the obvious, but he half expected her to just drop it and accept it as it came but he apparently was wrong.

"Because," he started slowly, "you interest me."

Rin just stared at him, blinking before writing down more words.

_How so?_

Sesshomaru felt his jaw clench, she sure was persistent. Setting his breath and calming his mind, Sesshomaru turned back to Rin.

"You're peaceful to be around, intelligent, and you have a personality that flows into everything you do," Sesshomaru said, lying about his intentions, trying to hold back the conniving grin that threatened to expose itself at her small smile and blush.

"If you still don't believe me," Sesshomaru continued, going in for his kill, "what would you say to dinner with me say Saturday night?"

Rin looked at him with wide unbelieving eyes. _'Is he really asking me out?_'

Fiddling with her pen, Rin searched for the right words, only to see Sesshomaru gracefully stand to his full height, empty coffee cup in hand.

"You don't have to decide now, just let me know by tonight."

* * *

The key to Rin's apartment turned, the door clicking open as the girl pushed herself inside her home sighing. After her stressful judging on her artwork, Rin had been emotionally drained before she had started her six hour shift at the library only to have Koga steal and misplace over half of the books on the cart.

'_And then there's that'_

Rin wrapped her arms around herself as she thought of Sesshomaru's offer, unsure of what to feel at that point. On the one hand, she was ecstatic that _he _had asked _her _out, but on the other, it was Sesshomaru, the guy every girl conjured up in her fantasies; he could have anyone of them, so why her? Especially no when over half her beauty products had gone missing in the move to the new apartment and she looked something like a homeless person.

A knock at the door broke her train of thought, turning around, Rin peered through the eye hole only to see her landlady Kaede standing with a package in his arms. Smiling, Rin unlocked the door and pulled the door open, only to have Kaede return her smile in full before handing her the package.

"Good afternoon Rin, you have a package from China delivered this morning, so I figured I'd bring it to you; unfortunately, I can't stop to chat, six million things to do and all that. Have a good day dear."

Rin giggled and waved at Kaede before turning into her apartment and shutting the door behind her. Setting the package down on the counter, Rin ripped off the tape and pulled open the box tops, shocked at first at their contents before breaking into a smile again.

Inside was all her stuff; hairbrushes, make-up, and even her shampoo and conditioner that she replaced with a drug store brand. Picking up the envelope, Rin flipped it open and began to read the note her roommates sent her, filled mostly with I'm Sorry's and Please Forgive Us.

Shaking her head, Rin shuffled through the items they sent her apart from her own things that they had accidentally taken, though Ayame swore up and down that her shampoo was the best in the world and demanded that Rin order her some. Variety of teas, and snacks as well as a crane necklace which Rin was sure they must have spent hours looking for.

Looking back to their letter Rin looked surprised at their last sentence.

_We miss you baby girl, we'll be back soon, take care of your vocal chords while we're gone and use 'em when you get 'em back on Tuesday!_

Rin looked over at the date of their letter, finding that they had shipped it a week ago, express. Turning her head to the calendar, Rin say a large red circle over the previous Tuesday, almost a week before Sesshomaru had come to talk to her.

Her smile widened at the thought, giddy with happiness. Before Ayame had left with Kagome and Sango on a school trip, her to study music, Kagome and Sango history, she had asked Rin to help out with a recording for her composition class. While they had gotten the piece done, Rin's throat problem had returned, resulting in her doctor telling her to get plenty of rest and to keep silent for at least a month. While she hated it, Rin understood the reasoning; her throat had been badly damaged as a child in the accident that killed her family, so strenuous activities like singing for long periods of time could trigger it.

Brushing the thoughts out of her head, Rin reached into the box and grabbed her shampoo, conditioner, hairbrush, hairdryer, and scissors before heading into the bathroom, but not before grabbing her cellphone and sending four text messages.

* * *

Sesshomaru stepped off the elevator, groaning at the scent of Kikyo's perfume wafting through the hallway, emanating from the shut door of his penthouse.

"I'm home so remove your tongues from wherever the hell they are," Sesshomaru barked, slamming te door behind him and making both occupants on couch jump.

InuYasha scowled, "we weren't _doing _anything."

"Yet," Kikyo teased, draping her slutty body over InuYasha, making his mind go numb.

Sesshomaru merely scoffed, his hand searching inside the fridge for a snack before grabbing an apple. Tossing it lightly into the air, Sesshomaru bit into the juicy fruit before Kikyo asked him a question.

"So who was the tea for Sesshomaru? You've got all the girls in a tizzy because they think you're off the market now, so is that true."

Sesshomaru smirked, "only for about five months, maybe a little less, tell them not to worry." Kikyo looked confused for a moment before Sesshomaru pressed on, "I made a bet with Naraku, all I ave to do is to get her to confess and I win."

"Ah," Kikyo said, understanding, "so, you gonna tell me who she is?"

"Not yet no," Sesshomaru said, "if word gets around, she'll hear it and I'm out of the bet. You'll find out soon enough, just hold on."

InuYasha snorted, "you might wanna get off your high horse there bro, she's gotta go out with you first."

Sesshomaru's phone buzzed, and reading the text message, grinned as he tossed it to his brother and girlfriend to read.

_Is 7 okay?_

InuYasha looked up in awe at his brother, who had moved from the counter to loom over him.

"Why would I want to get off my high horse," Sesshomaru asked, pulling his phone from InuYasha's grip, "when the view is so damn nice up here?"

* * *

**Reeeeeeeeviiieeewwwww O.o luves you all^^**


	4. Chapter 4

New chapter^^ y'all know my rules, you review, I write, it's how this works ^^ one little thing, be honest, I'm going to/ have added a new story about Sesshomaru and Rin/InuYasha and Kagome, but I want to know if I'm uploading too much and should stick to these, or continuing with adding new stories, don't worry, I do intend on finishing these I promise ^^

**AN - I own nothing of InuYasha.**

* * *

Sesshomaru tightened the buttons on his cuffs, completing his look for the night. Smirking at his reflection in the mirror, Sesshomaru shook his silver hair out and loosened his collar. Just because his date wouldn't look good didn't mean he shouldn't, and his light blue long sleeved button up shirt and dark pants only accented his already handsome features.

Smirking, Sesshomaru's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door. Tearing himself from his vanity, Sesshomaru stepped to the door and peered through the peephole, his grin growing wider when he saw his visitor. Pulling back the chain and unlocking the door, Sesshomaru opened up to reveal a black-haired beauty with red eyes in a tight black dress that came mid-thigh.

"Hello, Kagura," Sesshomaru greeted, grabbing his keys and sports coat from the rack before stepping out into the hallway with his on again off again girlfriend.

"Sesshomaru, looks like you're ready to pick me up and take me out," Kagura grinned, her red lipstick curving like devil's horns as she did so.

"I'm afraid not Kagura," Sesshomaru sighed, "I have someone else to pick up tonight."

"But Sesshomaru," Kagura whined, "I wanna give us another shot, I think this time we'll make it!"

"You said that last time, Kagura," Sesshomaru pointed out, stepping into the elevator.

"But I really missed you, us," Kagura simpered, clinging onto Sesshomaru's arm.

"Time before the last time," Sesshomaru remarked, pressing the button for the garage.

"So what's this tramp got that I don't?" Kagura accused, narrowing her eyes.

"A victory."

"Huh?"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagura's confused face, smirking as he patted her hand still gripping onto his arm.

"Your dear darling brother made me a bet you see; I doll the girl up, take her out, and get her confession and your brother is out of our university."

Kagura's eyebrows raised in realization, her smile returning to its rightful position, "So, you win, dump her, and take me back, right?"

The elevator doors dinged, alerting the two in the elevator to their floor. Stepping onto the garage floor, Sesshomaru sauntered over to his black BMW with Kagura in tow, her giggles filling the parking space.

"Need a ride?" Sesshomaru asked, unlocking the car and holding open the passenger side door open for her.

"Love one," Kagura simpered, stepping into the sleek car and let Sesshomaru close the door before stepping into the driver's side and starting up the car with a roar.

Shifting it into gear, Sesshomaru guided the car away from his complex and tore down the road to Kagura's destination, a club called Devil.

Arriving at the road behind the club after a conversation filled ride, mostly filled by Kagura go on and on about many trivial things, Sesshomaru pulled the car into park, and turned to Kagura, gesturing for the door.

"When you're done playing around with the unwanted, come find me, 'kay?" Kagura asked, pressing a kiss onto Sesshomaru's neck before slipping out the car's passenger side-door.

Smirking at her actions, Sesshomaru shifted the car into drive and turned down the road that led to his date for the evening.

Sesshomaru rested his lean body against the doorframe of the girl's apartment, having knocked twice on the apartment door. Checking his silver watch, Sesshomaru breathed a sigh of relief as he realized he was only a few minutes late.

The sliding of the chain and clicking of the door opening alerted Sesshomaru to Rin's arrival. Straightening up, Sesshomaru brushed the stray lint of his sports coat.

"Sorry I'm a little late, I was – " Sesshomaru's sentence when he saw the person who had answered the door, his jaw threatening to hit the floor.

She looked stunning, her hair cleaned and styled simply, but elegant on her; she had a little make-up on her eyes which were now visible under her freshly cut bangs and her lips had had their dryness removed, leaving fresh light pink lips in their place.

Sesshomaru's wide eyes trailed her form, looking at her knee length black V-neck dress; it wasn't as tight fitting as Kagura's had been but somehow, the effect was more desirable on Rin. Looking at her shuffling feet, Sesshomaru became aware that his eyes were making her uncomfortable. Looking up, Sesshomaru noticed a crane pendant hanging from her neck, completing her look without overdoing it.

Sesshomaru looked up to meet her eyes, only to find her eyes shifting away from his, the heated blush that usually came when he was around emerging on her cheeks once more; her fingers fiddled with the straps of her purse.

"Shall we go?" Sesshomaru asked, regaining his voice after the slight shock of her appearance, remembering not to frighten her else he loose the bet.

Rin gave a quick nod and stepped out of the apartment, turning to lock the door behind her. After the soft click was heard, Rin turned to Sesshomaru, who walked beside her to the stairs, holding the door open for her as they descended.

Arriving at his car Sesshomaru did the same thing for Rin as he did Kagura, holding out the door on the passenger's side. Rin looked flustered, but stepped into the cars all the same, looking around the interior of the vehicle with nervous eyes.

Slipping into the driver's seat, Sesshomaru turned the key and let the car growl to life, the corners of his eyes on Rin, noticing her eyes have gone from nervousness to looking at her hands in her lap.

The first several minutes of their ride passed in silence, Sesshomaru thinking of what to do or say that would ease the tension. Sesshomaru clicked in his iPod and handed it to her, allowing her to pick the song for the ride. Taking the hint, Rin scrolled through the songs until she found something she liked and clicked on it, placing the device in a cup holder.

Sesshomaru's eyebrows raised as Frank Sinatra's Fly Me to the Moon came on, and Rin visibly relaxed when the jazz reached her ears. Sesshomaru felt the uncomfortable silence in the car ebb away as the song played and Rin's eyes closed and her head rested against the headrest.

Relaxing himself, Sesshomaru pulled off the main road and wove through the less traveled streets and pulled up to a small restaurant on the outskirts of town. Stepping from the car, Sesshomaru moved over to the passenger side and held the door open for her, gently offering his hand for her to ease her out of the car.

Stepping lightly for the car, Rin watched as Sesshomaru shut the door and guided her towards the restaurants door, holding that too open for her. With a quick glance to the seating host, Sesshomaru and Rin were led to a table in the corner of the room and handed their menus.

Rin accepted hers with a gentle smile, before opening it and glancing down the menu, skimming through the choices with interested eyes. Her date had, however, already been to the restaurant so his order was decided well before his arrival.

Sesshomaru heard her gulp and close the menu softly before placing it on the table.

"Who is she?"

Sesshomaru stared at her, surprised at the sound of her voice, soft and sweet, much like herself.

"I beg your pardon?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Your girlfriend," Rin added meekly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What makes you think I have a girlfriend?" Sesshomaru inquired, now curious as to how this girl's mind worked.

"Your car and you jacket smell like perfume," Rin pointed out, "not to mention you neck has, um-"

Sesshomaru rubbed his neck, pulling back his hand only to see a red smudge on his fingers. Growling in frustration, Sesshomaru's mind was quick to come up with an answer for her.

"Ex-girlfriend," Sesshomaru half-lied, "she came to my place tonight and I gave her a lift home considering I didn't want anything to happen to her. Don't worry though," Sesshomaru said, leaning closer to Rin, "there is nothing going on between us, she gave me a kiss to tempt me, not the other way around."

Rin looked down at the table top, not thoroughly convinced at his explanation; she was gullible, not stupid.

"What about you?" Sesshomaru asked, "you seemed to have kept something form me."

"Huh?" Rin asked, her brow contorted in confusion.

"Your voice."

"Oh," Rin mumbled, touching her throat, "that."

Sesshomaru eyed her, her lapse in silence only piqued his interest further on the matter.

"It got damaged when I was a kid," Rin explained cautiously, choosing her words with care, "and since then, when I do something strenuous for a long time, it acts up again."

"What did you do?"

"Huh?"

"What did you do, as a kid to hurt your throat?"

"I'd really rather not talk about that," Rin almost whispered, taking a swig of her water and looking at everything that wasn't him.

"Alright then, why didn't you tell me you weren't a mute" Sesshomaru questioned, deviating from her past but remaining on subject.

"You never asked," Rin stated simply, "you just assumed."

Sesshomaru just blinked, looking at the young woman in front of him with slight awe before smirking; she had a backbone, he'd give her that. He was about to continue their conversation, until a portly man came and asked for their orders.

"So, you've never been out of the country?" Sesshomaru asked, stirring his coffee.

"Never," Rin replied, dabbing her mouth with a napkin, "I've never had the funds."

"Hmm," Sesshomaru replied, sipping on his coffee and thinking back.

Throughout the entire dinner, he had tried to get her to talk about her past, but to no avail, she had kept very tight lipped about it, but had been polite all the same. Instead he opted for idle chatter and random questions, things people typically did on first dates.

The effect had overall surprised him; he had expected to be bored out of his skull, to be feigning an interest in everything she said. The result was quite the contrary; he was actually enjoying himself with her conversations.

She told him a lot about herself, yet kept quiet on the subject of family and her past. He found out through her that while she was a second year art student, she had had her first year at another, smaller university before one of her professors insisted that she go out for the scholarship here, giving her splendid reference and even helped her with her portfolio.

Rin was in luck as she already had three friends who went to the university and since she was going there on scholarship, she could finally room with them. The library job was to help pay for her rent and food bills, but it also gave her a chance to relax, despite efforts from Koga.

When he asked her about her appearance, she had grinned and almost laughed when he touched on that. Calming down, Rin explained that her friends had opted to traveling to China for some study in their fields and were set to come back before the winter term started and that in the mad rush of packing and scrambling, several of her things had gone into their suitcases and since her job at the library hadn't started yet, she was scraping for cash and couldn't replace it.

As for her dry skin and chapped lips, the art room was extremely dry at times and her new professor insisted on showing him her talents, meaning she was stuck preforming pointillism and whatever other style the eccentric man had popping in his head for the past several weeks.

"My friends can be so careless at times," she had giggled, "but they do mean well, they sent me a bunch of gifts and snacks from China, including the pendant, it was really sweet."

"Sweet?" he questioned, "they took half your stuff and didn't realize it, if they were such good friends, they surely would have noticed something."

Sesshomaru nearly clapped a hand to his mouth as he said it, he _knew _how defensive girls could get over their friends and he probably just blew it.

"They can be pretty scatterbrained, I'll admit," Rin agreed, "but then again, so can I," she giggled, "I guess we just learn to live with one another."

Sesshomaru just stared at her; he had said something most girls would have gone ballistic over, yet she almost _agreed _with him.

Rin had also asked her fair share of questions about him, ones he had been swift to answer and had told her only what he felt she needed. He told her that until she told him about her family, his was off limits as well. Rin nodded in silent agreement, figuring that fair was fair.

He told her the basics, he was a third year business major and he was set to inherit his family's business once he graduated from university, he already had access to his inheritance, and he was extremely well traveled, which led him to ask about her travels.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked, returning to the subject at hand.

"Oh, um," Rin thought about it, still wiping what was left of the chocolate sauce on her face.

That was another thing that shocked him about her, she ordered dessert, something _none _of his previous dates had done; typically they ordered a salad and just picked around the chicken or whatever else was they thought of as fatty. Rin ordered pasta in Rosé sauce and actually asked for a slice of chocolate mousse, offering him some, only to have him refuse.

"France would be nice, like in the Alpes, not in the big city as much, I don't like crowds all that much, or maybe England, I would love to see their gardens."

Sesshomaru chuckled, "so you're a nature girl?"

Rin giggled, "all the way, I find nature to be, peaceful and relaxing, I've never felt more, I don't know, _whole _then when I'm out on a hike or taking pictures."

"Pictures?" Sesshomaru asked, sipping his wine, "I thought you painted."

"Oh I do," Rin said quickly, "but photography is also part of my art course and it's kinda grown on me and the whole dark room process is really interesting and it too relaxes me."

"Don't you use digital?"

Rin laughed, "I've just told you I'm here on a scholarship and could barely afford proper hair care; do you think I can afford a digital camera?"

Sesshomaru grinned, "my apologies, I just thought that perhaps the school lent them out to students."

"There you go, assuming everything again," Rin said, wiggling her finger in front of him, smiling cheekily, "the camera I use is an old one, my uh, brother used to use it," she finished, her awkwardness returning as her smile slipped and her drink suddenly became very interesting.

Sesshomaru licked his lips, telling himself that he needn't be concerned with her past, that it was only natural curiosity that drove him to ask about her past, he didn't really care.

"Shall we leave?" Sesshomaru asked, gently rising from the table, and picking up the bill.

"Um, sure thing," Rin said, rising as well following Sesshomaru as he paid their bill and walked back out to his sleek sports car, Rin slipping easily into the car as Sesshomaru held the door open for her, her face unusually contemplative.

The sports car purred as Sesshomaru gunned up the highway and toward Rin's apartment, the silence of the car now strangle peaceful compared to the drive to the restaurant. Rin kept her hands in her lap and her sight never left them, her mind trying to come up with conversations but couldn't come up with anything she thought appropriate.

The car pulled to a halt in front of the complex, causing Rin's head to jerk up, as she realized that she was home.

Sesshomaru stepped lightly from the vehicle and held open the door for her once more, his hand extending for hers.

"Thank you," Rin murmured, alighting from the vehicle as Sesshomaru shut the car door, "for tonight, it was wonderful."

"You're welcome," Sesshomaru replied, leaning in to press his lips to hers.

"Goodnight," Rin muttered, slipping from his grasp and gently pushing him away, giving him a small smile that said, "not tonight."

"I'll, um, call you later, shall I?" Rin told him, walking up to her apartment building, unlocking the door and slipping inside, but not before turning to give him a wave.

* * *

**My my my, well? what did ya think? reviews please...**


	5. Chapter 5

Woo! I'm on a roll ^^ Figured I severly owed my InuYasha fans for the patient waiting, so here's an update for this story and Maid for You is in the works as is the garden story too.

I am beyond sorry about the lack of updates, I;ve been working my ass off like crazy at my job and just havem't had the time, I'm so sorry, I beg of your forgiveness ^^;

**An - I own nothing of InuYasha**

* * *

Sesshomaru's long elegant fingers tapped impatiently on his textbook, which lay closed above his blank sheets of paper despite the amount of homework he had piling up around him. Sesshomaru's eyebrows furrowed in frustration as his thoughts roamed once more to the date he had four nights ago, and his rejection. He scowled; for whatever reason, she had pushed him away when most women would've plastered themselves all over him. She had bruised his ego, whether intentionally or not, and he swore he'd make her pay.

"Sesshomaru?"

A timid and gentle voice cut through his thoughts, causing Sesshomaru to turn and cast his gaze upon the girl currently occupying his thoughts, books clasped to her chest and paint smears on her hands coupled with the smell of oil and other paints while the bangs of her messy hair was pinned up in some horrid pink hair clip.

_Speak of the devil, _Sesshomaru thought, pulling his frame up from the chair to stand over her, her wide innocent eyes never leaving his.

"Yes," Sesshomaru smirked, tilting his head as he saw the familiar red blush creep up to her face, "you look surprised to see me, is there something wrong?"

"N-no, I just, uh," Rin stuttered and then trailed off, trying her hardest to find the right words.

"Nothing?" Sesshomaru pressed, "are you sure?"

"Yes, I-"

"Then why didn't you call me?" Sesshomaru asked, taking a step toward her, making her take one back towards the bookcase in response.

"C-call, you?"

"After our date," Sesshomaru said, taking steps closer to Rin until her back met books and his arm was raised above her head to rest on the shelf so that he could lean down to meet her eyes which were now cast downward, "I was beginning to think you weren't interested in me."

"Oh," Rin mumbled, shifting from foot to foot, "that."

"Yes, that," Sesshomaru grinned.

"Well, I, um," Rin stammered further, her mind trying desperately to say the right thing. "Look," she sighed, her shoulders sagging in defeat, "what's going on?" she asked, tilting her beautiful brown eyes to look up at him.

Sesshomaru's smile faltered at her words, his eyebrows rising delicately.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean," Rin protested, "a guy like you asking a girl like me out? Almost a fortnight ago you probably didn't even know I existed and now you're talking to me and trying to get me to go out with you, what's going on?"

Sesshomaru held back his scowl, trying to find a peaceful place in his mind to focus.

"I told you, you interest me," Sesshomaru started, "I saw you working here and thought you were different from most girls, the little ticks and quirks you had were endearing to me," Sesshomaru told her, leaning towards her, hoping to finish what he had in mind from four nights ago.

"Then there's that," Rin muttered, placing her hands on his chest and trying to push him away once more, looking at him though her bangs, her eyes quivering and fearful.

Sesshomaru pulled back from her, his pride suffering yet another bruise at her actions.

"Is this going too fast for you?" he asked, half forcing himself to be gentle around her.

"A-a little," she stammered, her eyes staring at her feet once more as she gulped quietly, "I've just never had a real relationship before and suddenly you're here and I just-"

"Feel a little scared?" he finished for her, watching as she fidgeted around him.

"Kinda," she admitted, "I just don't know what to do or expect with this and then you just came out of the blue and wanted to go out with me and I'm just scared that I'll-that I'll, um…"

"You'll what?"

Rin took a deep breath before continuing, "I'm just scared that I'll get hurt or something."

Sesshomaru pulled back from the girl, his expression softening slightly at her words.

"Is there some way I can prove to you that I wouldn't hurt you?" Sesshomaru asked her, "I'm willing to slow down for you and try to work this out, I want to give things a chance, but is there some way I can help you understand?"

"I-I don't know," Rin murmured, "can I have some time to think about this?"

Sesshomaru felt his jaw clench, "how long do you think you need?"

"Another day or two, not long I promise."

Sesshomaru pulled up from his position, his arm pulled back from the book shelf to rest on her shoulder.

"Take as long as you need," Sesshomaru told her quietly, moving to his homework and textbook before swiftly gathering them up.

"I'll be waiting for whatever you decide," Sesshomaru called over his shoulder to a stunned looking Rin.

* * *

A loud slam echoed throughout the penthouse, followed by Sesshomaru's angry footsteps and his bag being thrown harshly into a chair.

"Fuck!" Sesshomaru growled, rubbing his temples with his hands, slamming his back into the couch.

"Hello there princess, sounds like you had a good day," his half-brother said as he walked into the room and stalked over to the kitchen, grinning at the scowl he received from his brother as he searched the fridge for a snack.

"Shut up half-breed," Sesshomaru groaned, covering his eyes with his arm, listening to InuYasha's footsteps as his brother sat on the chair opposite him.

"So, no luck with the girl?"

Sesshomaru shot daggers at his brother before snapping back, "you're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Oh thoroughly," InuYasha grinned, "I never thought it would be so much _fun _to watch you squirm."

"In any case," InuYasha continued, "things don't seem to be going well for you, you were scowling and bitter four nights ago, and it's only gotten worse."

"Thank you, Capitan Obvious," Sesshomaru snapped, "tell me, what else have you observed."

InuYasha's eyes narrowed, "take it easy, I'm just asking, that's all."

"She needs time to think about it, apparently," Sesshomaru said bitterly, "says I'm going too fast for her or some bullshit like that."

InuYasha snorted, "you _have _been pushing pretty hard on her, can you blame her? Besides, this is probably her first real relationship from the sounds of things, give her some space to breathe and a pace she can go at, that might do the trick."

Sesshomaru raised his wrist so as to look his younger brother with one disbelieving eye.

"Unbelievable," he muttered, "I'm getting relationship advice from _you._"

"Yes, you're getting relationship advice from the one who actually _has _a girlfriend," InuYasha retorted smartly, his cheeky grin still plastered on his face.

The two brothers lapsed into silence, save for the InuYasha munching on his treat and the rustling of clothing as Sesshomaru lay back down on the couch.

"So," InuYasha started, breaking the silence and through a mouthful of food, "next steps?"

Sesshomaru pulled his lean form off the couch and glared at his younger brother, "I'm retiring to my room and _you _are leaving me the hell alone, got it half-breed?"

InuYasha tried not to flinch at his brothers snapping and harsh words, his watchful amber eyes following his brother as he swiftly left the room and slammed the door to his own bedroom, the sound echoing off the empty walls.

* * *

"I just don't know."

Rin stood pacing the sparse kitchen, phone pressed against her ear as her hand turned the wooden spoon, her dough mixture nestled neatly in the crook of her arm.

"Why not? He seems he wants you really badly, just go for it!"

"What if she's right and it's some sort of sick fucking joke?"

"Then we break his legs and neuter him what else?"

Rin sighed as she listened to her friends and roommates babble away at her situation. After the incident with Sesshomaru in the library, Rin figured he needed an answer, as did she. At the time, calling her friends seemed like a good idea to resolve the situation, but it only increased her conflicting feelings.

"I still say go for it!"

"Maybe she should hold out a little longer, you know, just in case?"

"In case what! He might not wait forever!"

"Then at least we know for sure he was messing around!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Kagome," Rin muttered sarcastically, inside knowing that a part of her said that exact same thing.

"Oh I'm sorry Rin! I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay Kagome," Rin murmured assuredly, plopping the cookie dough onto the greased sheets, "I'm just a little….frustrated is all."

"I would be too; I mean, a guy pops up, outta the blue, and jus _expects _you to fall head over heels for him? Man, he must have some ego."

"It's Sesshomaru."

The dead silence that ensued told Rin that that was probably the last thing she should have said.

"Sesshomaru? As in, the dog demon from third year business; as in, the heir to a family fortune and empire; as in, the one guy in all of _Japan _that every girl would drop their pants for?"

"So you've heard of him."

"Oh, you are _going _out with this guy, no questions asked."

"But this might be more of a prank than anything else…"

"That's what I thought."

The two girls stopped their bickering in time to hear the defeat in her voice.

"Oh Rin, I didn't mean-"

"Come _on _Kagome," Rin said exasperatedly, "like Ayame just said, he is _the _guy every girl wants, and he wants _me_! Plain, boring, dumb, ugly, me."

"Rin, do _not _degrade yourself like that, you are beautiful and fun and, okay, you might not be able to get three times six on the first try or in thirty seconds, but your art is stunning and you know more Latin names of flowers than anyone else, and I don't want any other vocal accompanist than you."

Rin slid the cookie tray into the oven laughing lightly at Ayame's words, "thanks Ayame, but it still doesn't change the fact that he can get any girl, even a super model or an actress, and he settles on a scholarship student? In what fairy-tale does this happen?"

"Cinderella?"

"She looked like a princess before he knew her, remember? Besides, this is real life, not a story book I heard when I was five and tucked into bed."

An exhausted sigh came from the other end of the line, "Rin, look; Kagome and I know for a fact that what we've said had already gone through your mind. I still stand by what I said, just go for it. If he really isn't sincere or ends up pulling some dumbass stunt, then we'll make sure the family fortune goes to next in line, okay? Besides, if he's trying this hard, maybe you should give him a little in return. I'm not saying jump into bed with him, but let him take you out, okay? Personally, I think you deserve a little happy ending."

"As much as I hate to admit it, Ayame has a point," Kagome muttered, "I think you should give it a chance, he might actually be sincere."

Rin licked off the batter on her fingers, smiling lightly at their words, "thanks guys, I'll mull it over."

"Don't take too long honey, call us back with any more juiciness and we'll see you sooner than later, mk?"

"Yea, love you guys too, bye," Rin laughed, disconnecting the phone and placing back on the charger, flopping down on the couch and sighing.

It wasn't that she didn't have a crush on Sesshomaru, hell, any member of the female species and even a few males had a thing for him. He was handsome, strong, almost always cool, calm, and collected, and even a little cocky. It was just as she said though; she was a scholarship student who was just scraping to get by, and then _he _wanted _her_ all of a sudden. Unfortunately, Rin learned the hard way that things that were too good to be true, they often were.

"Screw this!" Rin snapped, flipping off the couch and marching determinedly marched over to the phone she had recently charged, snatching it up in one swift movement, her fingers hitting the buttons of the number she found easy to memorize.

Her heart pounded in her chest as the ringing persisted past the third, butterflies in her stomach refusing to settle in her stomach.

"Hello?"

Rin swallowed the lump in her throat before stealing her courage enough to speak.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, it's Rin."


	6. Chapter 6

Hehehehehehe, baaack^^ had this chapter milling around in the computer for a while and _finally _got it done, much to my liking - review review review ^^

**AN - I do not own InuYasha**

* * *

Sesshomaru yawned, his hand covering his mouth as he leaned against his car. Crossing is arms, Sesshomaru scowled at the ground before glancing up at the door. When Rin had called him last night, Sesshomaru could practically taste his victory, almost unable to control his smug look as her timid voice filled his ears; then she went and wiped it clean off his face. She told him that she wanted him to do one more thing before she agreed.

Sesshomaru rubbed his temples and growled in frustration, swearing to make her pay for this. First she had made him wait longer than anyone should, then she told him her request was to meet her at her apartment at four in the bloody morning. While he wasn't one to sleep in, he didn't particularly enjoy waking up when the sun wasn't; especially when he didn't get a chance to do anything like have a shower or a jog.

The creak of the front door opening alerted Sesshomaru to someone stepping out into the chilly morning. Looking up, Sesshomaru saw Rin step lightly onto the ground, her messy hair tied up in a ponytail and her body was covered in a faded blue sweatshirt he could only describe as frumpy and her pale legs were revealed as a pair of short light tan shorts, accenting her slim and long legs.

Sesshomaru saw Rin smile gently as she approached him, two travel mugs in her hands and a small backpack strapped to her back. Stopping in front of Sesshomaru, Rin gently held out one of the travel mugs to him with a slightly shaking hand.

"I hope you like green tea," she said smiling as he took the mug offered to him, his nose scrunching as he sniffed the contents curiously.

"hmm, thank you," Sesshomaru muttered, gently raising the cup to his lips before taking a tentative sip, his tongue testing to make sure that the liquid wasn't scalding. "Shall we go?"

Holding the passenger side door open, Sesshomaru watched as she sipped in her backpack onto the floor of the vehicle and then stepped into it herself. Slamming it shut behind her, Sesshomaru walked over to his side of the car, stepping in the driver's side door and gunned the car to life.

"So," Sesshomaru asked, forcing calmness into his voice, "where are we hiking?"

* * *

The sleek car crunched onto the gravel as Sesshomaru pulled into a small circular enclave, killing the engine and shutting off the lights to his black beast, straining his eyes as best as he could in the darkness of the trees. In the hour and a half drive, the night had lightened only slightly, dawn still evading the darkened sky.

"Ready?"

Sesshomaru stepped slowly from the car, looking over the hood of his black beast at the young woman, his fatigued state making her extremely irritable and seriously considering blowing off the entire ordeal with Naraku and his brothers.

"Mm," was a bout all he could muster while nodding his head, figuring that if he opened his mouth he might end up saying something he would surely regret.

"All right, let's go!" Rin smiled, practically bouncing towards the darkened path, leaving Sesshomaru to wonder how she knew where to find it in the dark without any incredible senses guiding her.

Trudging after her, Sesshomaru followed using his incredibly keen senses, watching as he light blue sweater bounced ahead of him, her head turning every now and then to check to see if he was still following her and hadn't driven off, a thought that had crossed his mind almost every thirty seconds.

He huffed indignantly, why she couldn't be like any _normal _girl, one who was interested in make-up and shopping, something that could be done during the waking hours of most people was beyond his powers of observation. Though he probably shouldn't be complaining all that much, considering many of his previous girlfriends could rack up one hell of a bill; something he didn't exactly care for.

"This way, come on!"

Sesshomaru looked up the path to see her standing and waving at him, her bright smile flashing through the forest trees as she laughed. Turning from him, Sesshomaru saw her hop along the elevating mountain path, the hood bouncing against the middle of her shoulder blades.

Growling at her cheerful mood, Sesshomaru almost reluctantly followed after her, the hiking boots Rin had requested he wear growing muddy in the morning dew as she scampered along ahead of him, weaving happily in and out of the tall trunks and stopping every now and then to turn back to look at him. Stepping on the twigs, Sesshomaru heard a satisfying crunch as they broke beneath his feet, their sound echoing in the silent forest.

While he would have preferred daylight hours, Sesshomaru had to admit the peace and quiet of the forest calmed him considerably, the waking birds calling out to others of their kind, warning of territory and seeking companionship. Looking around, Sesshomaru saw the purple and pink hues as the sun woke from its slumber, the stars already faded into the navy blue of the sky.

"Hurry up! We'll miss it!"

Sesshomaru looked to Rin's petite form, waving before she turned and disappeared into the bushes, the rustling of the leaves trailing her as she ran towards her intended location, something Sesshomaru was still was quite unsure of.

Sighing, Sesshomaru increased his pace and silently made his way up the dirt path. Brushing aside the leaves, Sessomaru heard a quiet clicking from beyond the green bushes. Avoiding the dripping water off the foliage, Sesshomaru maneuvered around the greeneries to feel rock touch beneath his feet and the trees thin dramatically.

Looking around, Sesshomaru saw Rin standing with her back to him, her arms raised to the side of her head, holding what Sesshomaru could only guess was a camera. Looking around the slim girl, Sesshomaru felt his eyes widen at the view from their perch, his jaw slacking slightly as he moved around the girl.

The view was stunning, the rising sun casting a golden glow across the rolling hills and the sky filling with bands of light pink, lavender, periwinkle and gold bands. The light on the trees ignited the reds, golds, and oranges of autumn, their richness and depth worthy to drape any royal family, their colours seeming to spread over the canopy like fire.

Looking around, Sesshomaru relaxed from his initial surprise, his amber eyes drinking in the panoramic view Rin had led him to, a swift click alerting him to the present and the slim girl waiting with him. Turning to her, Sesshomaru took notice that the camera was directed at him, her finger on the shutter release as she looked around the camera shyly, almost embarrassed at being caught by him as she took candid shots of him.

"Nice picture," she murmured meekly, turning back to the scenery at hand, her blush evident in morning's first light.

"Let me see," Sesshomaru asked, extending his hand for the camera, slightly fumed that she had managed to grab a photo of him; he hated pictures of him, particularly without his permission.

"You can't" Rin said, her eyes looking worriedly at his face.

"Why not?" Sesshomaru asked, his face a mask of calm while he was boiling underneath about being refused by the girl for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Didn't I tell you at dinner?" Rin asked, her head tilting, "it's not digital."

Holding the camera out to him, Sesshomaru saw that the camera was indeed an analog one, the back a basic slate and the bottom holding a placement for film. Taking it gently in his hands, Sesshomaru gently inspected the device, careful not to drop it or damage it.

"Oh, of course, my mistake," Sesshomaru murmured, feeling slightly embarrassed about forgetting what she told him, glad that they were the only two in the vicinity.

"It happens," Rin muttered, smiling softly at the sun rise, the colours lighting her face and giving her a glow that was as beautiful as the sight in front of them.

Sesshomaru turned the camera over in his hands, noticing the child-like writing on the bottom of the camera, the black ink faded into several groves and notches in the textured plastic, making the name illegible. Looking over at Rin, Sesshomaru saw her face relaxed into contentment, her dark hair highlighted on the tips of her bangs and eyes reflecting the sky. Feeling like he should finally get a little payback, Sesshomaru slyly raised the camera to his eyes, thankful that he knew how to adjust the aperture before he quickly snapped a picture, the wind capturing her hair as she tucked the lock of hair behind her ear.

Looking up at him in surprise, Rin's eyes went wide and her face went and even deeper shade of red, her lips parting in surprise.

"Wha-what did you-"Rin stuttered, her hands reaching for the camera, Sesshomaru raising it over his head, now thoroughly amused at the young woman jumping up and down trying to reach it. "Come on! Give. It. Back" Rin grunted with each jump she made, her hands reaching to grab the camera from Sesshomaru's hands.

Sesshomaru heard himself chuckle at her antics, the petite girl bouncing on the balls of her feet to reach the device, even at her highest jump she was only able to graze the plastic backing with her fingertips.

"Hmmm, let me think a moment," he teased, his head tilted in mock thought, the camera still held out at arm's length, "no."

"You're such a bully," Rin pouted, her bottom lip sticking out as she continued to try and retrieve her camera.

"Am I now?" Sesshomaru questioned, "why do you want it so badly anyway, as I recall, you can't see the picture until you develop it, remember?" Sesshomaru mocked, throwing her own words back in her face, "besides, I might just hold onto it. I don't particularly enjoy being photographed, especially when it's a candid shot so," Sesshomaru paused, now figuring that he might as well get a little revenge in where he could, "I could just open the back of the camera and ruin your film _or_," Sesshomaru added quickly noticing the panicked look on her face, "you give me something in return for this camera, your choice."

Rin had stopped bouncing at this point, her face morphing from confusion to panic in an instant before she had calmed down. Placing her finger to her lips Rin looked around the mountain before answering him.

"What did you want?"

Sesshomaru slung the camera over his shoulder and body before answering her, "I'll let you decide, but I warn you, try and take it before you make your decision and I go with the first option, am I clear?"

Rin bit her lip, but nodded all the same, her bright and cheery mood seeming to dissipate in the early morning light, something that Sesshomaru thought he should have been happy about, instead it made him feel a little uneasy, something he immediately brushed off to being tired and even a little hungry.

"Come on, let's get going back, I have some studying to do for a project of mine."

Turning from Rin and the scenery, Sesshomaru began making his way down the mountain trail, the slight sound of footsteps following behind him the only indication that she was following him. Stepping into the shafts of light cast from the gaps in the leaves, Sesshomaru weaved his way downward, thankful that he was finally able to see where he was stepping and where he was going, the same couldn't be said for his hiking companion.

"Wah!"

Sesshomaru turned in time to have Rin fall face first into his chest, thankful that his stance was stable enough to take on the sudden weight and not send him tumbling head fist down the mountain, not that it was much to add. Stumbling back slightly, Sesshomaru instinctively put his arms around her, one arm sliding around her slim waist and the other falling around her shoulders, both pressing her firmly to him.

Sesshomaru stood still for a moment, the girl in his arms stiffening as he heard her heartbeat reach his sensitive ears, the speed increasing as she became aware of what she had just done. Shuffling slightly in his arms, her head turned to enable their eyes to meet, a deep blush now settling into her cheeks.

"Oh jeez! I'm-I'm really sorry," she told him, plainly embarrassed and flustered as she moved her hands to splay on the shirt over his chest, trying to gently push off his chest.

"It's alright," Sesshomaru muttered, keeping his irritation under check as his arms stayed gently around the girl, "are you all unharmed?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine thanks," Rin murmured, sliding easily out of his arms and tearing her gaze from his, her blush still evident on her face, "I'm a bit of a klutz to be honest; I'm actually surprised I made it up the mountain without this happening.

"Hmph," was all Sesshomaru thought to say, his body opening up to the trail, his hand extending to her, much to her confused face. "Come on," Sesshomaru said at her puzzlement, "you'll trip and fall again if you can't stay balanced, I'll help you."

Rin's confusion lasted for a moment before she took his hand slowly, her feet coming to the same step her was, their feet now able to walk in almost unison down the mountain path. Sesshomaru was amazed how warm and soft the flesh in his hand was, it's small and delicate fingers holding onto him gently. Sesshomaru looked over at the girl, her cheeks tinged with a dusting of red that accented her fair skin, a nervous smile gracing her features, something Sesshomaru found befitting of her.

The pair made their way down the rest of the mountain in a comfortable silence, Rin stopping every now and then to look at a tree or bird or some other sort of fascination to her. Sesshomaru found the quality to be extremely irritating, but when he asked what she saw, she just replied that she was just looking, her eyes holding a different light in her eyes, turning the muddy brown colour to an almost hazel colour, her smile putting the sun to shame.

Sesshomaru hopped down onto the gravel road, the girl's hand sliding out of his, Sesshomaru almost missing the warmth that seemed to radiate off of her as she walked over to the car, not even waiting for Sesshomaru to open the door for her when she slipped inside the black vehicle, her seat belt clicking as he slid inside, slipping her camera in the side pocket in the car door

Gunning the car up, Sesshomaru pulled out of the drive and slid onto the main road, the car smooth as they made their way down the road.

"How did you know how to get here?"

Sessomaru turned to look at the girl, his face slightly confused, "you told me," he retorted, his eyes going out to stare at the front window.

"No I mean, I gave you directions for the mountain, but you knew how to get to the road I was talking about with ease, I'm just curious-"

"My family owns a cottage in this area," Sesshomaru explained, "it's in the foothills a ways, but it takes the same route."

"Oh," Rin said simply, "do you visit there often?"

"I thought my family was off the table as long as yours was."

Rin was taken aback by his comment, her eyes in surprise before her lips formed a pout and she leaned back in the chair, something that actually looked a little cute on her, before she broke out into a smile and turned towards the dog demon.

"What's your favorite food?"

Sesshomaru blinked for a moment then risked a glance at her, "excuse me?"

"You heard me," Rin said, "it's not about your family so it's an open question, right?"

Sesshomaru braked at the stop sign, his amber eyes looking into her curious brown ones, "why do you want to know?"

Rin tilted her head slightly, "I'm just curious, I'm not a cat, so it's okay right?"

Sesshomaru felt the corner of his mouth curve lightly in a smile, the joke was very much like the pout she had just made, cute but not overly childish.

"I guess so," he replied, "but to tell you the truth, I don't really have one."

"Really?" Rin asked, her finger tapping her lips delicately, "then, what's your favorite flavor?"

Sesshomaru thought of her question, finding them different, but not as irritating as he originally thought.

"I guess," Sesshomaru mulled it over, "savory."

"Really?" Rin asked looking him over, "I guess that makes sense."

"What about you?"

"Hm?"

"Your turn."

"Oh, well," Rin looked up at the celling of the car, "I like sweet things more so than spicy, but I wouldn't say no to a good curry."

Sesshomaru looked her over out of the corner of his eye, his eye brow arching.

"What?" Rin asked smiling, "didn't think I liked spicy stuff?"

"Just surprising is all," he replied.

"Let me guess, you just _assumed _that I didn't like it?"

"Ha ha," Sesshomaru laughed sarcastically, Rin giggling in the passenger seat next to him.

"Okay so…" she trailed off, her eyes curious and her grin cheeky, "what's your question?"

* * *

Sesshomaru pulled into her driveway, the girl next to him practically dancing out of the car, her step springing and light. Smiling over at him, Sesshomaru grabbed the camera in his right hand, holding it gently out to her. Though he would never admit it, he had enjoyed her questions, never too probing or nosy, Rin giving as much if not more away about herself to him.

Her smiling face widened at the thought of getting her camera back, her hand outstretching to grab her camera, only to have Sesshomaru hold it over his head, his knowing smirk now plastered on his face.

"Now, didn't I say you owed me something for this camera?" Sesshomaru asked her stunned face, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open, "well? "

Rin put a finger to her lips, her eyes darting around as her mind sorted through all her options, her brown eyes meeting amber as she gently smiled.

"Anything?" she asked.

Sesshomaru cocked his head, his smirk still on his face, "so long as I think it's acceptable."

Rin smiled up at him before mumbling, "then what about…"

"What?" Sesshomaru's normally sharp ears couldn't pick up what she was mumbling; keeping the camera well away from her, Sesshomaru cautiously leaned towards her

"I said …"

"Look Rin, don't mess around with-"

Sesshomaru's words were cut off by a pair of soft timid lips pressing gently on his, his eyes widening for a fraction as hers were closed gently closed, her hand reaching up to touch his cheek. Sesshomaru felt himself smirk into her before he too close his eyes, his lips deciding to take control of the situation and press back into hers, the arm holding the camera wrapping around her back, the girl letting out a small squeak of surprise before relaxing back into his body and lips.

Sesshomaru felt the girl pull away from him; reluctantly, Sesshomaru let her go, his lips breaking apart from hers as she moved slightly away from him, her cheeks holding their red chagrin as she smiled sheepishly up at him.

"Is that acceptable?" Rin asked softly one of her hands curled onto his chest.

Sesshomaru looked down at her, his smile still one of pride and confidence.

"Maybe," he murmured leaning in for another, "I think I need another one to make a full decision though."

"Really?" Rin said smiling, "that is tempting, but…"

"But what?" Sesshomaru asked, his nose inhaling her scent, the odour of nature and tea floated delicately off her.

"But I already have what I want," Rin finished, turning quickly out of his arms and snatching the camera as she went, laughter bubbling from her chest as she watched his face turn from arrogant to stunned as she quickly made her way over to the side door of her building, calling to him over her shoulder, "I'll call you later okay?"

Sesshomaru stared stunned for a moment as he watched the girl wave to him before stepping into the building, his amber eyes looking at his now empty hand, utterly amazed that the young woman had managed to trick him. Although, he thought with a smirk, his fingers touching his lips, the kiss was sincere, genuine and though she was obviously new to the whole experience, she too enjoyed it.

Sesshomaru laughed once, his eyes travelling up to the flash of blue that disappeared behind her door. Perhaps this girl wouldn't be such a problem. True, she was stubborn and had refused him, but his hard work had paid off, she was now his to play around with as he chose, one kiss and she was hooked and he knew it.

Sesshomaru turned to his car, slipping into the black auto and gunning it up, casting one last glance before he sped away. She wasn't the girl he would normally date, but perhaps that would entertain him for the five months he had with her. Besides, he smirked, his foot on the accelerator as he sped home, until her, he didn't know a single person who could play him as easily as he could others.

* * *

**hee hee, all that build up for just a small kiss, ain't I cruel ^^** I move into my new house for uni tomorrow and I am beyond excited for it ^^ till next time my beauties


	7. Chapter 7

**Buwa hahahahahaha - I'm back ^^ found the time to upload this during an all nighter, huzzah for caffine, sugar, and pizza ^^**

**AN - I don't own InuYasha**

* * *

"Are we done yet?"

Ayame looked over at Rin who laid leaned back in her chair, whining and not caring what she sounded like to the other shoppers.

"Stop whining Rin," Ayame snapped, "I can't choose between the red pumps with bow or-"

"Good Lord," Rin groaned, "just get them both."

"Keep it up missy," Ayame chastised, "and not only are we _not _watching movies tonight, I'll make you buy a second pair of shoes."

Rin pouted and crossed her arms, but remained silent all the same. The girls arrived home three days after her mountain trip with Sesshomaru, surprising her with a ton of sweets and hugs before the girls regaled her with their giggling stories and all the men they had shamelessly flirted with.

Rin had been ecstatic about their coming home, that is until Ayame took one look in her wardrobe and promptly threw out half her clothes, swearing that the two of them were shopping tomorrow on her dime, something Rin was vehemently against, but since the red headed wolf had tossed them down the garbage chute and she hadn't the money, she reluctantly agreed. So now, here she sat, her new clothing piled in Ayame's car while they had gone back into the store to grab some shoes at the store Ayame worked, though why she did Rin hadn't a clue since the young demon was an heiress, Ayame threatening her to buy at least _one _pair of shoes that weren't running shoes.

Rin had picked hers almost immediately, a small pair of flats with a pale orange paisley pattern scattered over the cream coloured fabric. Rin liked them, she thought that they were fetching for her, but Ayame had found some new products on the shelves, squealing like a fan girl and grabbed them off the shelves, her feet squeezed into every colour and make and parading around in them like some proud model while Rin slumped in the chair, her patience at its end.

"At any rate," Ayame announced, "I'll get both, come on sweetie, the other two are waiting for us at the food court."

Rin sighed in relief, tossing the shoe box towards her friend.

After Ayame had paid for their shoes, she and Rin walked down towards the food court, Ayame chattering and bouncing, her skirt swishing with every step she took while Rin's straight legged jeans blended in more easily with the milling crowd.

"So," Ayame said sweetly, her shoulder leaning into Rin, "what's this about you caching the biggest fish on campus?"

"Don't start," Rin muttered, ignoring her friend's shoulder in hers.

"But why?" Ayame cooed, "I just wanna-"

"You dragged me from store to store today Ayame and I really don't wanna talk about that until I know what going on, okay?"

"But-"

"I will make you watch a one of _my_ movie marathons with me if you keep this up," Rin threatened, her smile still plastered on her face but this time with a little more malice.

"Fine," Ayame pouted much like Rin had moments ago, "but you're going to spill everything and anything that you know, got it?"

"Yes ma'am," Rin said brightly, though it made her look like a brat, she did love it when she got her way around her friends.

"Good," the wolf girl huffed, "now, let's find the others, I'm starved."

Rin smiled as the two of them turned the corner in the large mall, the red head chattering away at every cute boy and hook-up she had in China, gushing at the number of acceptable candidates she wished she could have taken back with her.

"-oh you should have _seen _his abs Rin, and his _ass_, it was_ Godly-"_

"Sango! Kagome!" Rin called loudly, effectively cutting Ayame off from her mindless babble, her hand waving above the crowds as she danced on the balls of her feet in hopes that it would have some effect given her stature.

"Over here guys!" Kagome beamed, waving her hand from her seat, two trays of food spread out amongst the four chairs, the wolf girl bounding over to them in a heartbeat, Rin taking her time before she slipped into the seat across from Sango.

Pulling the container of lettuce and veggies towards her, Rin uncapped the clear plastic lid and drizzled the vinaigrette over her lunch, Ayame promptly unwrapping her bacon burger before she grinned broadly.

"That's something I missed in China," she announced, "meat."

"Excuse me?!You ate _tonnes _of pork and chicken!" Kagome shot at her.

"Yeah, but I didn't get my _red _meat," Ayame pointed out, biting through her own lunch, "I was too scarred of getting worms or E. Coli or some shit like that."

Rin rolled her eyes as the girls bickered, munching thoughtfully on her forkful of salad, avoiding Sango's curious eyes and knowing smile that curled on her lips.

"She's not telling," Ayame munched, dipping her fries in ketchup, "I've already tried."

"Telling what?" Rin asked sweetly, her eyes putting on a doe-eyed innocent look

"Stop bull-shitting," Kagome teased, "you know _exactly _what we mean. Now spill it! You shouldn't keep secrets from friends."

Rin shook her head giggling, "nope, I'm not telling you girls a thing, you'll just have to suffer."

A vocal groan passed around the table, all the girls leaning over to look at Rin.

"Pleeeeassse…." they begged in unison, the focus of their pleading bursting into fits of giggles at their antics.

"Maaaybe," she mocked pondered, a cherry tomato bouncing off her lips, "we'll see."

The girls groaned once again, pouting momentarily before Kagome perked up.

"At any rate, are you _sure _you don't want to com clubbing with us, gonna be fuuun…"

"Tempting but no" Rin shot her down, "I just want to relax tonight."

"Yep!" Ayame chimed in, "just two girls hangin' out watching chick flicks, it's gonna be great!"

Sango laughed as she pulled back her chair, scraping it on the linoleum floor as she stood up, "come on Kagome, we need to go dress up for the boys."

"Coming," her friend responded cheerfully, grabbing her tray and marching over to the trash can, pitching the remnants of her Pad Thai into the bin.

"We'll see you guys later, okay?"

"Bye! Have fun!" Rin waved from her seat, her friends retreating backs turning for a moment while they waved back.

"We should get going too," Ayame announced, standing from her seat and picking up her ravished burger.

"God Lord," Rin murmured, her eyes widening at her friend's empty tray, "you're a man."

"Ha ha," the wolf laughed sarcastically, "shut up doe – eyes."

Rin laughed, but followed suit, her empty dressing packed and container trailing the wrapping of the burger and fries; the two friends making their exit of the mall in stride.

* * *

"-so_ she _kissed _you_!?"

Sesshomaru sighed for what felt like the hundredth time at Koga's stupidity, the wolf demon gawking at him like a clown at a circus.

"For the millionth fucking time, _yes_," Sesshomaru hissed, his head whipping around to growl at the blue-eyed canine, the movie Koga was holding sliding back into the shelf.

"Geez princess don't get pissy, I just need to make sure that Ms. Librarian-who-can't-take-a-fucking-joke actually made the first move," Koga retorted.

The dog demon just growled, "can we just stop talking about this? Pick the movie you want and let's _go_, it's embarrassing enough to be seen in public with you."

"But you'll be seen with Rin?"

"_Hell _no," Sesshomaru snapped, "I wouldn't be caught _dead _with her; I can't wait until I win that damned bet, the less time I spend with her the better."

"Don't let her catch you saying that," Koga teased wagging his finger, "_she _might dump _you_."

The dog demon snorted, "_Bull _shit; as soon as I get 'I love you' on camera or to Naraku directly, _I_ am dumping _her_ ass. I really hope she cries too, she deserves it."

"For making you work?"

Amber eyes shot at Koga angrily, "she made me get up at about four in the damn morning for the hike, I can't put up with anymore of her innocent 'I have no clue what's going on' act or personality, whatever the hell it is, _and _I'm sick of missing parties because if word gets out, _she'll _be too damn sensitive about it, cry herself a river and I've lost the bet."

"Harsh," Koga mused, flipping the movie over to read the back, "what would be better, a SAW knock-off or SAW itself?"

"I. Don't. Give. A. Damn," Sesshomaru enunciated through clenched teeth, "pick it and let's _go_, I don't care if a woman get sawed in half or a boy gets his brains bashed in, let's just go."

"Hang on, I'm gonna look around the other side."

Sesshomaru could've ripped Koga apart of the spot had the bell above the video store not chimed and a familiar scent wafted through his sensitive nose. Turning in surprise, his amber eyes caught sight of Rin walking through the glass doors, her slim legs taking quicker strides to keep up with the pig-tailed red head that marched determinedly ahead.

"I can't find anything I want," Koga conceded, walking over form the other rack to stand beside Sesshomaru.

"Too bad," the dog demon murmured, a sly smile slipping onto his lips "I have."

The wolf looked over at him in immense confusion as his ride strode away from him, the blue eyes following the path the dog demon took until he saw the object of his fascination, and equally as unpleasant smile crossing his lips, a fang revealing itself in his feral grin.

Said object was currently oblivious to the advancing form of the two demons, her finger tapping against her lips as she perused through the movies, none of their titles interesting her yet for politeness sake, she slyly read over the back of a few titles, hoping one held an appealing quality.

"I didn't expect to see you here."

Rin squeaked as she dropped the case, the deep baritone startling her before she looked up and met Sesshomaru's amber eyes.

"Y-you scared me," she gasped, her hand clutching her heart as she took deep breaths to steady herself, much to the dog demon's amusement.

"My apologies," he murmured, the grin affixed to his face unmoving as he bent down to retrieve the video she just dropped, quickly reading the movie title before he handed the movie back to her.

"Thank You," she smiled up at him, her hands holding onto the case he handed her, "what are you-"

"Hey Rin!"

The girl's smile fell as Koga pulled himself from around Sesshomaru, his broad smirk revealing a singular glinting fang that seemed to worry the teen further.

"How's it going!" Koga beamed, fully aware of the discomfort he was causing the poor girl, "what are you doing here on a Friday night, when you've got a guy like him," Koga ginned, his hand clasping Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Just a movie night," Rin mumbled, trying desperately to curl into herself, her eyes now avoiding the both of them as Koga leered into her.

"Oh?" Koga mocked, "what are you watching?"

"I-I don't know," Rin muttered, looking desperately for a way out, "we-we're trying to-"

Her sentence was cut off by Koga snatching the movie out of her hand.

"Ew! Why are you watching a chick flick? You should watch some action or some blood curdling horror! There's this one move that had this guy get his-"

"Koga!"

The wolf demon looked over at Sesshomaru, the dog demon giving him the look to drop what he was saying.

"Fine," the wolf grumbled, handing the video back to the girl, his face sour-looking until a conniving idea crossed his mind, a grin gracing his features once more.

"Say," he said smoothly, "why don't you watch a movie with us?"

Both Sesshomaru and Rin looked up in surprise at the second demon, the blue eyes darting between the pair.

"What are you-"

"Come on buddy," Koga cut Sesshomaru off, "you and I are going to snuggle up for a movie anyway right? Why not have her come along, I'm _sure _she doesn't mind _Scream_ and it gives me a chance to get to know her!"

"Oh I don't-"

"I think it's a great idea," Koga beamed, "I don't see an issue here."

"But I'm with a friend," Rin protested.

"Bring her along, the more the merrier!"

"But-"

"Rin!"

All three heads turned to see Ayame engrossed in two movies, her eyes hungrily reading the back.

"What do you want?" she asked, not bothering to look up as she shoved the movies in Rin's face, "_Bridesmaids _or _Bridget Jones' Diary_?"

"Umm," Rin stammered, looking from Koga and Sesshomaru to Ayame, "Ayame-"

"Come on, we don't have all night," the wolf girl stamped her foot impatiently.

"Ayame-"

"What?!" the redhead snapped, finally looking towards Rin, her green eyes catching sight of Sesshomaru and Koga, "Oh."

Rin swallowed thickly before speaking, "um, Ayame, meet Sesshomaru, he's -uh –"

"Oh, Sesshomaru!" the girl squealed dumping the cases in Rin's hand and rushing over to slide up next to the dog demon, "I know about you, not as much as I'd like thanks to miss tight-lips over here," Ayame jerked her thumb in Rin's direction, "but rumors spread."

Sesshomaru just smiled politely as Ayame simpered up to him, praying that she didn't become one of his obsessive fan girls, trying to get Rin to confess was a hard enough challenge for him let alone fending off a rabid fan girl.

"Oh! And Koga; I didn't see you there," the girl exclaimed suddenly bouncing off Sesshomaru and clinging to the well-muscled arms Koga sported, desperately trying to press herself into him, "so, what are we talking about?"

"We're talking about all of us getting together to watch a movie," Koga said grimacing slightly, his body leaning away from the clinging girl, "but since the two of you-"

"We'd _love _to!" Ayame squealed, much to Rin's stuttering, "why don't you boys bring the movie over to our place and we'll get the pizza! It'll be like a double date!"

If Rin had ever wanted to disappear into the carpeted floor it was now; Ayame had done some outrageous things in public, but never to this degree.

"Well Rin? What do you think?"

The girl looked up in surprise, her brown orbs dancing from the clinging couple to Sesshomaru, all three sets of eyes were on her.

"W-well," she stammered, "I-I don't m-mind it but-"

"Fantastic!" the wolf girl exclaimed, jumping up and down before shoving all three movies on the shelves, her arm tugging Rin along until the epiphany hit her. "Oh! Before I forget, the address is-"

"I know where it is," Sesshomaru cut her off, "I've been there before."

"Oh _have _you," Ayame said with keen interest, her cheeky grin turned to Rin who in turn blushed and furiously shook her head, "_well_, in that case, we'll see you there then. Come along Rin."

Both boys watched as the stuttering girl was dragged out of the rental store, both slightly stunned at the sight they just witness.

It was Sesshomaru who broke the silence, "what the hell was that?"

"Dunno."

"No I meant," he started, growling slightly, "what were _you _doing?"

"What? You mean getting to know _your _girl? I thought it would be fun!"

"Well now we're both stuck with the two of them for the night, good job!" Sesshomaru snarled, "I thought I made myself clear, the less time I spend with her the better."

"I didn't think her friend was _Ayame!" _Koga protested, "trust me if I had known that, I would've kept my mouth shut!"

A perfectly sculpted eyebrow arced in confusion, "what does it matter who the friend was?"

"It matters," Koga explained through gritted teeth, "because she's got this insane crush on me to the point I have to look over my shoulder out of fear she's stalking me! I swear, my underwear went missing in gym class once and I bet you any money that she has it!"

"Welcome to my life," Sesshomaru muttered, "so, what was the plan _provided _the wolf-girl wasn't a part of it?"

"Simple," Koga grumbled, following the dog demon out of the store, "we get that girl to watch a horror movie with us, she snuggles next to you out of fear, I pull an insanely funny prank on her which we can't laugh at which causes her to be scared shitless, she latches onto you, you make the big bad monster disappear and she falls madly in love with you and confesses tonight."

A huff of indignation from ahead of him told Koga the disbelief in his logic.

"Alright, so it's not perfect," the wolf demon conceded, "but at least we'd get a good laugh."

"True," Sesshomaru agreed, "but I stand by what said earlier, I'd rather not integrate her into my life any more than I have too and I'd rather her _not _know that I know you."

"Aw, why not? Are you embarrassed of me?" Koga teased.

"Very," the dog demon told him bluntly, "I hate being seen with idiots. However, that's not the issue here."

"Then what is?" the wolf demon asked while Sesshomaru unlocked the car.

"It's the fact that she feels uncomfortable around you and if she thinks that I'm not standing up for her or taking your side or some bull shit like that then I've lost the bet."

"Ouch," Koga murmured, buckling his seatbelt while Sesshomaru gunned the car, "think she'll do that?"

"With how overly sensitive she is, I have no doubt," Sesshomaru grumbled.

"So…I can prank her tonight, right?"

Amber eyes looked over at blue ones, the marked face set and impassive.

"Oh hell yes."

* * *

**Well, I made Sesshomaru out to be on hell of a dick, didn't I? Oh well, don't worry, I won't let Koga pick on our Rin-chan, you'll see what I have up my sleeve in the _next _chapter so don't go jumping the gun on me kay? Let me finish the scene first.**

**Till next time my lovelies ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about the slow update, had like zero inspiration until BAM - it hits me

Lemme know what ya think^^

**AN - I don't own InuYasha**

* * *

The stars had emerged from their slumber to greet the sleek black car as it pulled into the parking lot next to the grey apartment building, both boys stepping out of the vehicle, Koga slinging his backpack over his shoulder as he looked around in distain at the building.

"This is _it?"_ he asked, his nose crinkling at the sight of the grey complex blue eyes looking at Sesshomaru in disbelief.

"Unfortunately, yes," Sesshomaru conceded, shutting his driver's side door and locking the vehicle, "but what did you honestly expect?"

"True enough," the wolf agreed, a smirk crossing his lips as he adjusted the bag over his shoulder, "doesn't really matter though, tonight's gonna be sweet!"

The dog demon laughed at his enthusiasm, "so you have a plan?"

"Oh yeah," Koga gloated, "I brought _all _my _Scream _movies and the costume to go with it; about half way through the second or third movie, I'll excuse myself to the bathroom and Rin, being the kind considerate girl that she is, will make sure I'm okay, at which point I'll jump out and scare her, she cries, you come running, she jumps into your arms, I take off the mask, you tell me off and she sobs uncontrollably into your chest, finds out how comforting you are, confesses, and you go home a free man."

The dog demon smirked "doubt it will go that well, but one can only hope."

"Right. So, can you get us up or-"

"I'll need to text Rin, should only be a few-"

"Hi guys!"

Both demons looked up to see the red-headed wolf wave her arms vigorously in their direction, her body half hanging out of the door as she grinned broadly.

"You're just in time, the pizza's here and Rin's finishing up the popcorn, come on up!"

Blue eyes met amber as they nodded at each other, both males walking towards the open door and waving wolf, the door held open for them as they stepped up the stone step and into the complex, Ayame's bouncing form leading them up four flights of stairs, chatting incisively about every little thing, words that fell on deaf ears as neither one of them listened to a thing she said.

"Oh! I forgot to ask," she smiled, turning to them, "what are we watching? Some really action-packed fight movie, or maybe a racing one or-"

"I brought my _Scream _collection," Koga cut her off grinning, "hope you ladies don't mind."

"_Sc-scream_?" Ayame asked, the smile falling on her face as a look of worry replaced it, "like, the horror, killing, blood _Scream?_ The one where a killer goes around…killing?"

"That's the one," the wolf agreed, "Rin didn't openly protest when I suggested it."

"Oh, well, no, I guess not," she stammered, swallowing thickly, stopping at the door, her hands shaking slightly as she put the keys in the lock, turning it slowly, "come on in!"

Sesshomaru looked at Koga with his eye brow arched, confusion set into his face; the wolf demon shrugging his shoulders and stepped inside the apartment, Sesshomaru following closely behind him, his jaw nearly dropping at the sight. Everything in the apartment looked, _new_. Wood cupboards, metallic knobs, the front entrance opening up to a large living area with the kitchen just off to the left, the archway large enough for one person while a breakfast bar opening allowed them to see inside the room, stainless steel appliances and paneled cupboards similar to the front hall lined the top of the kitchen.

"So, wadda ya think?" Ayame asked proudly, her arms spreading as she beamed.

"It's – larger than I thought," Sesshomaru told her, his words chosen carefully, "and-newer."

"Yeah, we get that a lot."

Both boys turned to look at the timid voice as Rin stepped out of the kitchen, a large bowl of popcorn in one hand and a bowl of chips in the other as she smiled at them.

"The building was made in the sixties," the young girl explained, "but the new manager had everything re-done about two years ago so it's fairly modern."

"I see," Sesshomaru nodded, slipping off his black coat and grabbing a coat hanger, Koga did the same, his back pack still over his shoulders as he grinned coyly at the girl.

"Are you hungry?" she asked kindly, "we have pizza; I didn't know what you wanted so I just got cheese and meat-lovers, and we have popcorn and chips but I could make you something if you'd like."

"Well, aren't you sweet?" Koga simpered, "look at that Sesshomaru, she's acting like the perfect host and everything, I bet she'll make a perfect wife someday."

Rin blushed deeply at his words, her eyes looking away from the two of them, Sesshomaru catching a glimpse of hurt in her face, a small part of him feeling guilty at her pain. Walking away from the two of them, Koga made to follow her but was stopped by Sesshomaru's hand on his arm.

"Wha-"

"Don't," Sesshomaru whispered as the girls busied themselves with the T.V and DVD player.

"Don't what?" Koga replied in hushed tones, confusion on his features.

"Don't prank her," Sesshomaru whispered back, much to the wolf-demon's wide eyes.

"What?! Since when did you grow a conscious?" Koga asked, his tone angry and his eyes narrowing.

"Since she'll probably figure I'm in on it when I don't stop you," the dog demon snapped back.

"Tough," Koga snarled, "it's _one, little, joke._" If she can't take it, that's her problem."

"Koga," Sesshomaru warned him as the wolf demon broke his grip and marched determinedly over to the two girls.

"So, ladies," the wolf demon beamed, his arms slinging over their shoulders, Ayame looking like she had just won the lottery while Rin wanted to be anywhere but there, "who's ready to scream?"

The red-head's grin faltered, "you were serious about the movies?" she asked, a look of worry crossing her face.

"Yeah, but don't worry," the male wolf-demon grinned, pulling both girls in closer, "you both have two strong men here to protect you."

Rin whimpered softly as he brought her closer to his chest, the wolf demon's grin only disappearing when she was pulled, gently, out of his arms by the stronger demon, amber eyes boring into his.

"Well now," Koga said after a few moments of uncomfortable silence as both males starred each other down, "shall we start the movies?"

* * *

Two empty pizza boxes were stacked neatly at the foot of the couches, the half empty bowl of popcorn and an entirely empty bowl of barbeque potato chips were divided amongst the two love seats, Ayame and Koga lying on one while Sesshomaru and Rin occupied the other, the amber eyes glaring at blue on occasion as the two couples watched the mask-wearing maniac stabbed victims repeatedly.

"Hey, Ayame?"

Both heads turned to the red head, her mouth and nose in her hands as she repeatedly squeaked and ducked behind Koga every time the slightest hint of danger occurred in the movie.

"Mhm?"

Rin looked kindly over at Ayame, "did you want me to get you two some more snacks?"

The red head wolf looked down at the empty bowl, her green eyes quivering as she nodded slowly, "yeah, s-sure," she stammered, "th-that would be nice."

"Give a few minutes," the young woman said kindly, standing from her seated position to grab the empty bowl, her slim form walking towards the kitchen, leaving Sesshomaru alone on the couch.

The sound of the cupboards opening and closing met sensitive ears before chips hit the bowl, Sesshomaru groaning softly as his hand rubbed his eyes. The night had been an absolute disaster for him; Ayame had been squeaking in terror all night long, Koga's muscled arms now sporting permanent crescent moon bruises as the white wolf gripped his arms tightly, her head hiding behind Koga's back every chance it got. Rin, on the other hand, looked _bored_; she had chosen to rest her elbow on the arm rest and her fist in her temple, her brown eyes watching uninterested as blood oozed from open wounds and stab victims.

"Oops!"

Three heads turned to see Rin duck down behind the love seat the two wolves were on, the bowl handed to Ayame before her head disappeared entirely.

"What happened?" the red-head asked worriedly, her body lifting off the cushion to look over at Rin.

"I just spilt some chips, don't worry about it," Rin brushed off, "I'll get this done quickly, you all just enjoy the movie."

"B-but-" Ayame squealed loudly as the blonde ran from the hooded maniac, her fists banging on the garage door, the wolf-girl's fingers grabbing Koga's arm, her head ducking behind him.

"Don't worry," Rin breathed as the sound of her hand sweeping chips into the other one reached their ears over the actress' screaming, "I've got it all anyhow."

Sesshomaru heard her toss the remnants of her accident into the garbage can, the lid shutting before the young woman retuned to the living area, her body bending over to pick up one last chip before sliding over to the couch she was sharing with him, the dog demon watching as she settled in her usual spot before her chocolate orbs caught his. Slowly, the petite girl moved her body closer to his, her head coming to rest on his shoulder while her legs curled up onto the cushions.

"Now isn't that nice?" a sickly sweet voice crooned, Sesshomaru and Rin both looking over at a pouting Koga, the amber eyes shooting daggers at him, Rin blushing heavily at the words, a look of embarrassment crossing her face.

"Koga," the dog demon hissed through clenched teeth, almost daring the wolf to continue.

"Anyway," the blue-eyed demon smirked, his mouth open before Ayame nearly screamed in terror and practically sandwich herself between Koga's back and the couch.

"I'll be right back," Rin mumbled, removing herself from Sesshomaru's side to pad her feet down the hall, the door shutting to the bathroom quickly, the wolf demon smirking slightly at his victory.

It had taken the young girl several minutes before she returned to the three of them, the movie finishing is final scene before the credits rolled, the dark amber eyes finally managing to silence Koga from saying anything nasty to the poor girl, Rin returning to the couch in the position she had first been in, keeping a careful distance from her new boyfriend.

"You guys put the second movie in, I'm just gonna follow the hostess' suit, which way is the little boys room?"

"Off the hall to the right," Rin mumbled, her chocolate eyes avoiding everyone's, Sesshomaru noticing the small bundle the wolf demon had concealed cleverly in his zip-up hoodie, Koga moving as quickly as he could over to the room, his eyes focused on teasing the amber eyes, his hands reaching for the knob.

"This it Rin?"

"Yeah," the girl told him softly, slight confusion in her voice, "you can't confuse it with anything else."

"I know," the blue-eyed demon grumbled, "toilet, shower, sink-"

"Him," Rin finished as the door was pulled open, an ear-splitting scream startling the other two demons in the room, pairs of yellow and green turning to see Koga backing away at a blinding pace, his feet tripping over themselves as he crashed to the floor.

"Wh-What is-" the blue-eyed wolf spluttered, his hand shaking as he pointed to the swinging dummy, the scream mask staring blankly at him, his wide irises looking around at the three of them, Sesshomaru looking as confused and startled as he was, a small giggle breaking the tension.

"Oh my God Rin!" Ayame burst out laughing, "I thought you were gonna get _me_, you are so right, it _is _funnier when it happens to someone else, ha ha ha."

"Told you," the young girl giggled, her head looking over at her friend before turning to Koga, "I never knew you could scream like that Koga, I hope I didn't scare you _too _bad."

"B-but," the two males looked from one to the other, confusion evident in their eyes, the girls laughing away, "this was _you_?!" he said incredulously pointing at Rin.

"Oh hell yes!" Ayame broke in, her smile still planted on her face, "she doesn't look it, but she is a _major _horror lover and prankster to boot, though she always gets _me_."

"It's not my fault you make it so easy," Rin giggled behind her hand.

"It's not just that, you get _really _creative!" Ayame laughed back, "but that wasn't you best."

"I didn't want to prank Sesshomaru and I only had like twenty seconds to put it together," the brunette defended.

"B-But-"

Koga was cut off by a quick snort from his dog demon friend, the long fingered-hand covering his mouth.

"You know Koga," the dog demon murmured smirking, "I don't think I've heard little _girls _scream that loudly."

Both girls broke into fresh fits of laughter at the dog demon's statement, Koga nearly flushing at their actions.

"Glad you thought it was funny," the wolf demon growled at Sesshomaru.

"It's hilarious," the dog grinned, his arms over his chest while he looked up at Koga, the blue eyes staring back at him in anger, his mouth open in retort.

"It was just a small prank," Rin murmured up at him, "I didn't mean to offend you."

"So what did you mean to do? Scare me shitless?"

"That's what you were going to do," the young girl told him, her hands reaching into the couch and tossing the wolf demon his own mask, the blue eyes widening at the sight of his own trick, "at least I didn't do it out of spite."

"Y-yeah b-but-"

"I just wanted to get you back for once," Rin confessed shyly, "it was just a little prank."

"Oh please-"

"You had it coming, Koga."

The slack-jawed wolf looked from Rin to his friend, eyes wide in disbelief.

"You tease her relentlessly; it's about time she got you back for something."

Remaining silent, the wolf demon moved from hovering over Rin on the couch to take his seat next to a still giggling Ayame, her hand to her mouth as she tried to quell her laughing, the dark chocolate orbs turning from Koga to Sesshomaru, her lips forming a small smile at the thought of him sticking up for her.

"Don't feel bad Koga," Ayame tried to ease the tension, "she's done a lot worse to me. This one time, she made me play that stupid slender man game and then stuck a cut-out of it at the far end of the hall!"

"Really?" the now interested wolf demon asked, his eye brow arched as he looked back to Rin, her kind smile widening as she fought back a new set of giggles at the memory.

"Kinda," she grinned, "she nearly hit the ceiling she jumped so high, the look on her face was priceless."

"Oh ha ha," the red head said sarcastically, "glad you were amused."

"Wasn't just me," Rin said defensively, "Kagome and Sango had a laugh."

"Yeah, but _they _didn't set _up _the prank!"

"I didn't think it was so bad," Rin told her smiling.

"No you're right," the wolf-girl admitted, "your _Texas Chainsaw Massacre _prank was the worst!"

"Are you kidding?!" Rin laughed lightly, "that was my _masterpiece!"_

"I fainted!"

"You were drunk!"

"Excuse me," the rich baritone interrupted, "but I think I need to hear this!"

"Ayame made us all go out to her cabin for a week," Rin explained to Sesshomaru and Koga, "and, of course, all girls no guys, that was _supposed _to be the rule."

"Hey, they had beer, I just provided the party."

"Whatever," the brunette smirked, "anyway, we all decided to pull out my _Texas Chainsaw Massacre _collection and have a go at it. About halfway through the second movie, I slipped out for a breath of fresh air."

"Admittedly," Ayame grinned, holding her hands up, "I was a little drunk."

"A _little_?!" Rin asked, "you were _plastered_."

"Okay fine," the red head conceded, "I was wasted, but that's the _only _reason I bought your fresh air excuse."

"Moving right along," her friend muttered, "I slip outside, grab the chainsaw out of the old shed behind her cottage and an old sack, cut out eye holes and slipped back inside. A quick change of clothes and then I walked into the living room and gunned up the chainsaw."

Koga looked like he was going to burst out laughing at any moment and even Sesshomaru seemed mildly amused by her little story, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, Ayame burying her head in her hands.

"I had taken out the actual chain, so it was safe," Rin assured them, "but you should have _seen _it, half the guys screamed, and the others jumped about a foot in the air and I think at least one jumped through the window."

"I wouldn't know," the wolf girl muttered bitterly, "I _passed out_!"

All three of the other occupants started laughing at her words, Sesshomaru more refined than the other two as he restrained his to silent fits of laughter while Rin and Koga just laughed openly.

"I honestly didn't mean to scare her that badly," Rin laughed, "I felt _so _bad."

"And after you had stopped _laughing_," Ayame pointed out, her own face grinning, "you were kind enough to ask if I was alright."

"Did you _really _faint?!" Koga asked her though his giggles.

"Unfortunately," the wolf girl blushed, "but like I said, I was drunk."

"True," Rin agreed, over Koga's howling of laughter, "but I didn't expect you to _faint_!"

"Oh my God!" the blue-eyed demon laughed, "that's a _riot_!"

"So," Sesshomaru cut in, his own fit of laughter suppressed, "my little innocent girlfriend had a dark side does she?"

Rin shook her finger at him, "I thought I've told you-"

"Don't assume anything," the dog demon finished for her, "with you, I'm trying not to," he grinned at her, "guess I'd better be careful around you."

"Nah," Ayame brushed him off while their subject stood up to push the DVD into the player, "she's as innocent as she seems. Once she pulls off a good punk'd moment, she's good for a while."

"True," Rin agreed, her gentle fingers pressing the play button, "besides, it's just my way of getting even with people without resorting to fighting them."

"Sounds fair," the dog demon murmured as the girl came to sit beside him, her body calmly leaning into his, her cheeks dusted with pink.

The rest of their night had proceeded with a much more relaxed atmosphere, Ayame still squeaking and hiding at the sight of the killer or at the change in tone at the movie. Rin had finally relaxed enough to lie into the dog demon, her eyes still disinterested at the movie but seemed happy enough to be in his arms. The four had managed to get through all four movies when the guys decided that they should leave, Rin offering to walk them back to the car only to have Koga recruited into helping Ayame clean up, leaving just Sesshomaru and Rin to walk down the steps together.

"I hope you enjoyed tonight," the young girl asked him blushing.

"I did," he answered truthfully, slightly surprised at his realization that he had had a good time with them, "Koga's scream had to be the best part though."

Rin giggled, "glad you enjoyed that, I just hope he doesn't retaliate."

"He won't," the dog demon told her assuredly, "I'll make sure he doesn't."

Rin went several shades deeper at his words, her face growing hot.

"You don't need to do that," she mumbled, "he's your friend, you shouldn't have to choose between the two of us."

"What if I did," the dog demon mused, his eyes looking at hers, "what if I took Koga's side on something?"

"I'd be a little upset," Rin confessed, "but, you've been friends with him longer than you've known me, so I can see where you'd be coming from."

"Hm," Sesshomaru mumbled, her answer had been truthful and not what he was used too; he once had a girl scream at him for even _mentioning _a different opinion. "In any event," he pressed, gently stopping her on the stairs, his hand on her arm, "I'm impressed that you didn't freak out at the sight of the movie."

"Of course not," Rin told him softly, "I've been through-"

She paused, her eyes widening at what she realized what she was about to say, her face turning away from him.

"I just don't find the supernatural scary," she finished quietly, sadness suddenly etched into her features, the dog demon wanting desperately to press her further, but decided against it, her fragility emphasized by her slightly depressed eyes.

"That's alright," he murmured stepping near to her, his hand sliding under her chin to pull her face to his, "you don't need to tell me if you don't want to."

Rin felt her eyes widen when his lips touched hers, the dark lashes fluttering shut before she timidly leaned into him, a small hum slipping from the back of her throat. The dog demon smirked slightly, her inexperience with men made it all the more exciting to him; she was honest even in her more intimate moment.

"Koga's coming down the stairs," he told her softly breaking apart, her chocolate orbs looking back at him in slight curiosity, "we'd better get going."

The girl nodded and followed him down the stairs, her less sensitive ears picking up the slam of the door and the wolf's laughter bouncing off the stone walls.

"Thank you for coming," Rin smiled as Sesshomaru stood by the door, the two wolves making swift time when they bounded down the stairs, Ayame grinning broadly and sending the other two off, "I'll see you at school then?"

"Of course," the dog demon nodded while Koga grinned broadly.

"Next time Rin, you show me _your _horror movie collection," he teased while she giggled.

"Sure," she laughed lightly, "but only if you stop hiding my library books?"

"Yeah okay," the wolf demon sighed in defeat, "I guess I really should if you're gonna be going out with _him_."

"Thank you," Rin smiled kindly at them while they turned to leave, "have a safe trip home!"

"Bye guys!" Ayame called to their retreating backs, "stop by anytime!"

"So," Koga started once the door had shut behind them, the car lighting up when his friend unlocked the car, "that was lot more fun than I thought, didn't think she could do _anything _like that."

"Agreed," his friend conceded stepping into his vehicle, "she'll provide more amusement than I thought."

"Yeah," Koga told him softly, "she seems to really like you."

"I guess."

The two remained silent while Sesshomaru gunned up the car, his amber eyes risking a glance to the apartment, the young girl waving slightly to the car before she disappeared into the hallway that led to her apartment, his mind brushing off the slight twinge of guilt that he felt for a brief instant.

* * *

**Tee hee ^^ of course Rin can fight for herself, she's our strong Rin-chan isn't she? **

**Reviews please ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ha HA! trying to get these all updated so here's this one! Enjoy ^^**

* * *

A knock resonated in the dark room from the thick black painted door, Rin's head turning to the sound of her visitor, the tongs in the fixer as she retrieved the photo from the bath, the tap turning on as the water ran over her picture.

"In a minute!" she called over the running water, flicking the paper to remove any water droplets still remaining on her sunset.

Smiling at the final result, Rin gently clipped it up on its white edges before walking over and pulling open the heavy black door to reveal a leaning Sesshomaru, his amber eyes casted to the floor before they looked up to meet her wide brown ones, her mouth breaking out into a wide smile when she saw him.

"Sesshomaru! Hi! I didn't expect to see you here, what do you need?"

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly, she was _so _easy.

"I just finished my last class so I wanted to stop by, is that all right?"

Rin nodded smiling, "of course, but," she looked back at the work station, the photos hanging from the lines strung across the room reminding her of her project, "I still have some work to finish up; do you mind waiting?"

Sesshomaru looked to what had caught her attention before looking back to her, "not at all," he murmured, pushing her aside as he slipped into the small room, "may I take a look?"

Rin looked stunned for a moment but nodded all the same, shutting the door as the Sesshomaru looked over the photos on the line. The young woman kept him out of the corner of her eye while she prepared her for her final picture, not even bothering to hold it up to the light as she slipped it into the enlarger.

"Sesshomaru?"

The dog demon tore himself from her work to look at her.

"Hmm?"

"I-I need to turn off the white light and flick on the red one so I can take out the filter paper."

Sesshomaru smirked, "you sure you're not trying to set the mood?" he teased, his low voice and seductive.

Rin blushed heavily, "NO! It's just-the paper will be ruined if-"

Sesshomaru chuckled, "I'm just teasing Rin, you are free to do your work."

The girl went an even deeper shade of red, but nodded all the same, walking over to the light switch and flicking on the red and off the white, bathing the two of them in reds and various shades of blacks. The girl returned to her work station, the sound of thick photo paper sliding out of a box reaching his ears as he turned to look back at her pictures, now in different eyes as he saw more distinctive shading.

"These…these are impressive," Sesshomaru murmured, touching the backs of the still damp photographs, admiring her work on different angles, perspectives and subjects varying from tiny woodland creatures to falling trunks and leaves.

His amber eyes fell on the final and most recent row of pictures the girl had been working on, the last few pictures on the roll of film in her camera. The pictures showed several varying shades of grey, almost as beautiful as the colours that made up the rising sun. Sesshomaru felt his eyes soften at the memory, the stunning view that had been only a few minutes from one of the family's cottages yet he hadn't seen them until she showed him.

"So," he started, striking up a conversation between the two of them, "has Koga been teasing you as of late?"

"No," Rin grumbled, "he bugs me constantly about what good movies I've seen recently; honestly, I sort of miss the teasing now."

The dog demon chuckled, "never know what you have till it's gone then?"

A soft sigh escaped Rin's lips, "yeah, I learned that lesson a long time ago."

Curiosity peeked his interest while he let the silence fall around them, his calm amber irises travelled to the last photograph on the line, the one candid shot of him that she had taken much to his utter disdain and disgust; though he had to admit, the shot was different from all the other ones he had of himself. In them, he was almost glaring at the camera, scowling and unimpressed by anything and everyone yet here, he seemed…serene, something Sesshomaru found odd on his face. Odd, yet not entirely out place.

"I'm turning off the light so I can get the final picture done, is that okay?"

Sesshomaru turned to her and nodded, his eyes following the white of her lab coat as she walked over to the light switch once more and flicked off the red, the room cast into entire darkness. Sesshomaru heard her footsteps echo in the room as she navigated and maneuvered effortlessly and expertly around the room, the clicks of a dial following them before a light flashed, a red beam cast over the white pallet for thirty seconds before it shut off, casting them both in darkness once more.

The room was cast in red again as Rin turned on the light before she gently floated the picture over to the first of three tubs, her hands picking up the tongs and submerging the picture in the fluid. Sesshomaru looked over her shoulder as he watched the picture develop almost magically before his eyes as the dark colourings of both hair and eyes as the face came into view.

It was his picture.

The one he had taken on the top of mountain after he had grabbed her camera from her, holding above his head as she bounced on the balls of her feet to reach it. Sesshomaru saw her pull the picture out and place it into the second of the three bins, not speaking a word to him as she waited patiently for a minute before slipping it into the third and final liquid.

Swallowing, Rin turned to Sesshomaru, her blush invisible on her otherwise white skin in the red light.

"I um-" Rin started nervously, "I know that it makes me look vain and shallow, but I thought you might want to see your work so I'd thought I'd surprise you but," Rin laughed uncertainly, "I guess that didn't pan out."

Sesshomaru looked down at her before back to the picture, his face refusing to give any inclination as to what he was thinking.

"I'm impressed," he murmured, his back turning to her as he looked over at the other pictures.

"So am I," Rin agreed sheepishly, "you managed to make me look alright."

Sesshomaru snorted at her comment, his footsteps slowly approaching her.

"What I meant was," he whispered, his hands caressing the skin on her cheeks as he cupped her face, "_you _managed to take all these beautiful pictures and take one of _my _best; _you,_" he told her leaning his face towards hers, "are talented."

Rin's eyes widened dramatically at the feeling of his lips against hers, the warm firmness of his mouth pressing against hers came as a shock to her. Rin froze for a moment before slowly, gently, her eyes fluttered shut and her hands sliding up his chest to rest on his shoulders, her lips timidly pressing back. Sesshomaru smirked into her, gently advancing himself forward and her back, her feet moving on their own accord with his, her mind too focused on the actions their lips were taking.

The slender girl gasped as her back hit the wall, her mouth opening for a fraction of a moment, the only time Sesshomaru needed to slip his tongue into her, gently testing and tasting her further. Rin squeaked both in protest and in surprise, her mind obviously reeling at what to do in the situation it was in. Sesshomaru stiffened slightly at her small sound, a small part of him conjuring up what his next move would be should she push him off and scream at him.

Rin found it…odd at the idea of his tongue in her mouth; but it was not a concept she was entirely opposed too. The young woman quelled the part of her that screamed to get away and fluttered her eyes shut again, this time inching her hands to wind around his neck and skull, gently pressing him closer into her.

Sesshomaru heard her let out a cross between a sigh and a moan into his lips, his own mouth smirking slightly at her innocence, the loud buzzing alerting the two of them to end their devious activities, the girl so surprised her teeth accidentally bit his tongue, the demon feeling sharp teeth before he retracted, his hand over his mouth as he winced in pain.

"Se-Sesshomaru!" Rin stammered, her hands reaching to him her face a shade of red unlike one she had never been, "I-I'm so so sorry, I-I didn't mean too!"

"It's fine," the demon grumbled through his mouth, his brain telling him to keep his emotions in check, any outburst could give it all away, "you should get your picture."

"B-But-"

"Just go get it," Sesshomaru told her irritably, his hand on the ground as he steadied himself, the taste of blood in his mouth enough to make him want to scream at her, thankful that she complied and stood up to walk towards the sink, the sound of splashing water following it.

The demon sat on the ground, fighting to keep from growling at her, keep himself from walking out the door and leaving her right then and there.

"Sesshomaru?"

Amber eyes turned up to look up at her, curiosity in him as he heard how watery her voice sounded, his eyebrows raising as he saw tears prick her eyes, her delicate hand reaching for him.

"I am so so sorry about that," she practically whispered, "I-I've never done something like that before and when the timer went off I just reacted and-" she swallowed thickly, "-and I'm just so sorry."

"It's okay," Sesshomaru murmured softly, "see?" he stuck his tongue out, "I heal faster than you would, it's no big deal."

"B-But I hurt you," Rin mumbled, her face looking dejected and sorrowful, "a-and-"

"It's okay Rin," the demon smiled softly, standing from his hunched position, "really."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright," the young woman sighed, her shoulders sagging, her face still looking saddened, "still …"

"I suppose I'm also to blame," Sesshomaru admitted both to himself and Rin, "I guess I should take things slower when it comes to you."

"I take it you're used to different girls," Rin muttered softly, her eyes refusing to meet his as she stared at the floor, the entire effect disheartening to the ever ice cold demon.

"I am," he confessed, stepping up to her the young woman backing into the counter, her eyes looking up at him in surprise, "but," his lips lowered to hers for the second time, this time slower, "I prefer this to that any day, I promise you."

Deep brown eyes fluttered shut at the feeling, her heart slightly thankful that he listened to her and stopped it there, her cheeks dusted with red when they parted.

"Th-Thank you," Rin stammered softly, her eyes meeting his for the first time since the accident, her face set into a soft smile.

"If you want to _truly _thank me," the demon murmured against her ear, "then there's a Halloween party one of my friends has decided to throw, I would be honoured to escort you."

"O-Oh," the young woman mumbled, her eyes averting him once more, "that-uh-that sounds nice but um…"

"But what?"

"I don't really like parties," she admitted softly, "I just… don't see the point, not to mention I tend to get uncomfortable around a lot of new people."

"So, you don't want to accompany me?" Sesshomaru teased lightly, wondering if he'd ever get bored of watching her fidget and fluster.

"W-Well, i-it's not because I don't like you or anything-"

"I'm just messing with you," the demon smiled softly, Rin's blush still evident on her cheeks as she too smiled, albeit nervously. "If you don't want to come to the party," he started slowly, "then how about going on another date with me, say, first weekend of November?"

"Th-The Saturday?" Rin asked timidly while the demon nodded, her finger to her lips, "yeah, sure, I'm free then, what are we doing?"

"That's for me to know," he smiled as he stepped towards the door, his hand on the knob, "and for you to find out; I assume it's safe for me to leave?"

"Y-Yes i-it's fine," she stammered softly, "so, um-"

"I'll swing by and pick you up say, around nine o'clock in the morning?" at her nod he pressed on, "I'll see you then."

"Right," Rin walked up to him, the door open as her hand touched his arm, her feet rising on tiptoes to give him a chaste kiss on the lips, "see you then."

The smile on the demon's face was unmoveable as he left the girl to hang her pictures and clean up the area, his feet stopped at her voice.

"But um, i-if you want to still go, you could."

His amber eyes turned around to look at her, confusion in them.

"I-I mean just because I don't want to go, doesn't mean you can't," she shrugged her shoulders, "you should have fun."

"You're serious?" Sesshomaru asked her, his eyes interested now as well as disbelieving.

"W-Well," Rin stammered softly, "why not? It's not like we're joined at the hip or holding the other with a leash, if you'll pardon the pun."

The demon walked towards her slowly as she began pouring the chemicals into their designated disposal bins, her brown eyes catching his incredulity, her lips closing into a teasing smile.

"What?" she asked, "have I offended you."

"Just surprised me is all," Sesshomaru confessed.

"Why?"

"Most… women that I used to date," the demon started, "are… were, very… controlling and jealous of any female I spoke too that wasn't them."

"So?" Rin asked as she stepped up to him, the door shut and locked behind her, her head tilted to look up at his eyes.

"So I'm still used to that."

"Used to all women being the same?"

The demon chuckled softly, "don't be offended, it's just how it's been for me."

"I thought I told you," Rin teased, "don't-"

"-assume anything," Sesshomaru grinned, "and now it's beginning to become my new habit."

Rin laughed lightly as she turned to the lockers, the dial spun before she grabbed he coat and bag from it.

"So," the demon murmured, "since you're done with your artwork, would you care to join me for dinner?"

The girl smiled at the thought, her coat folded neatly in her arms while a hand pressed to the center of her back.

"I would love too."

* * *

**What's this? Plot device? Yep yep ^^ promises to be an extra long chapter that time^^ and reviews if my lovelies would be so kind and sweet and wonderful**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ha Ha! Got an update, FINALLY! Tis midterm season and my Monday had been absolute SHIT! I needed _something _to go well.**

**On a lighter note, enjoy ^^**

* * *

"So," the kindly voice asked timidly from the passenger seat, "where exactly are we going?"

"I thought I'd told you," Sesshomaru responded, "it's a surprise."

Rin closed looked at him curiously once more but said nothing, looking past the window to the still surprisingly lush greenery despite being the first week of November, not all trees had abandoned their leaves which resulted in sporadic colourings of reds, oranges, and yellows amongst the bare branches and evergreens. He had told her to dress in jeans, something to keep her warm enough, and boots if she had them which, thanks to Ayame's hearing, were promptly bought at the discounted rate, much to the girl's protesting.

The girl watched as the city had turned to country, the paved road turning to rocks and mud before the tires hit pure gravel, the houses turning from abandon shacks to well-manicured and upscale homes, her nerves increasing as she looked down at her attire. True, she didn't look grungy, but she wasn't dressed for high class society; then again, she thought as she looked over Sesshomaru, he was dressed in much the same fashion, save for his brand names and form fitting clothes.

"We're here."

Rin snapped herself out of her thought, her eyes looking around interestedly at the large building approaching them, pure white with a green roof, enclosed fences surrounded them entrapping the grazing animals.

"A stable?" she asked, nervousness creeping into her voice, her eyes wandering to the immaculate lawns and spotless walls, the horses well-manicured and brushed till their coats shone, what Rin could only deduce was the riding ring attached to the barn was also as impeccably kept and stood proudly against the green backdrop.

"Ayame mentioned in passing that you've ridden with her a couple times," the dog demon said as he stepped lightly out of the car, his date following suit, "so I figured you might want to go out for one last ride before the snow settled in."

"So, is this like a riding lesson?" Rin asked as she followed the demon into the stable, the musky odour of horses and hay reached her nose as the two of them walked down the wide corridors, impeccably kept wooden stalls lining the sides, several empty but others occupied by curious eyes as the animals watched the couple walk down the open hallways.

"Don't assume that," Sesshomaru half teased, turning to her and letting the petite girl catch up to him, "you and I are going on a trail ride since the weather was better than I expected."

"Wh-what?" Rin stuttered, "b-but I-"

"Your friend told me that you had some skill in riding and that you can do it well enough in your own," Sesshomaru calmly mentioned, leading her down another hall, this one just as empty as the others they passed but the door was half open, allowing warm sunlight to bathe the white stalled hall with light.

"Y-yeah, I-I guess but-" Rin stammered, her hand nervously wringing the straps of her satchel that she had slung over her shoulder.

What if she messed up? She wasn't entirely horrible on a horse's back, but she wouldn't consider herself a professional either. She had fallen off once or twice but it was in the dirt-covered riding ring, not outside with roots and rocks surrounding her.

"Don't worry," Sesshomaru told her reassuringly, "I'll be right beside you and I'll find you a horse that's gentle."

Rin smiled up at him at his words, her confidence budding as he led her to a barred stall, the creature inside it unable to distinguish from the darkness of its confines. Sesshomaru wordlessly unlatched the bar that locked the animal in, one hand gripping a white lead line while the other opened the sliding door just wide enough to slip himself in, the animal shuffling at his presence.

"Rin," he told her as the door slid all the way open, Sesshomaru stepping out slowly with the rope in hand, his horse's head on the other end, "this is my horse, Bakusaiga."

The young woman gasped quietly at the sight of the animal. He was stunning; tall even compared to its rider with bright intelligent eyes that looked her over, a strong back and supple legs carried the animal out of the stall, dainty hooves echoing on the cement floor as the silver shoes made contact with the stone, it's coat a light dapple grey, only marginally visible rings of grey fur surrounded white, the effect making the horse appear patterned, the darker shades appearing on its neck, legs, and hindquarters, an incredibly dark mane and tail only accented the paleness of the grey.

"He's beautiful," she breathed as Sesshomaru led the animal to the center of the aisle, two ropes clipping the animal into place, his hand running down the graceful neck of the horse.

"He is, isn't he?" the demon asked softly, his lips curling unintentionally into a smile as he turned to Rin, the girl standing next to the stall door, the smile faltering slightly, "wait Rin, don't stand-"

The look of confusion on her face was quickly replaced by shock as a dark brown muzzle gently brushed the side of her head, the nostrils flaring as the animal inhaled her scent.

Rin jumped sideways out of surprise, her and reaching to her hair exactly where the soft velvety nose had been, her eyes wide as she looked towards the creature that had startled her, her own deep brown eyes meeting similar ones, the horse's large head hanging out of its stall as it looked directly at her.

Sesshomaru made to move towards the startled girl, thankful that the only thing she was was surprised.

"Hey, what was that for?"

His expensive riding boots stopped on the concrete as Rin straightened herself up, a timid hand rising up and stretching tentatively towards the animal, the hand on her hair relaxing as her own boots took small steps towards the animal, her voice shaking slightly as she smiled to the creature. With wide amber eyes, Sesshomaru watched as she stopped within reach of the horse, the animal looking from her to her hand before sniffing it, his muzzle coming to rest in her palm.

"You scared me," she laughed lightly, her other hand beginning to slowly stroke the soft cheek, "sorry if I ignored you, I didn't know you were there."

Rin turned her smile to Sesshomaru, her hands still petting the large head while she watched his wide amber eyes look from her to the horse.

"Is something wrong?" she asked timidly, afraid that she had done something wrong, something that would get even him in trouble.

The long silver shook as his head did, "no, nothing it's just-" his next word were chosen carefully as he stepped towards the two, his own hand reaching out to stroke the dark ears, "he's never done that before."

"Done what?" Rin asked while the tall demon beside her nodded.

"This horse also belongs to me," Sesshomaru explained softly, "he was the first horse I showed and won on; but lately he's gotten too old for shows and Bakusaiga is bred for my designs so I've ridden him more often and I think that because of this, Ah-Un has become resentful and bitter, he nips and bites almost everyone that comes near him," his long fingers trailed the ears softly, "everyone except you. It usually takes the stable boys a week just to get near enough to without him biting them; he doesn't take to people so quickly."

Rin felt her cheeks flame red as she continually petted the animal's muzzle, the breath expelled from the nostrils warming her hands.

"So your name's Ah-Un, huh?" she asked the horse quietly, "that's a lovely name."

Sesshomaru just stared at her, his hand on the forelock of his older horse as her nervousness ebbed away with each stroke of the horse's nose, the animal letting her gentle fingers massage him, his eyes appearing blissful and happy.

He vividly remembered a time when he had been with Kagura, the woman insisting that the two of them go for a joint ride and then a picnic, something he agreed too only to shut her up. At that time, Bakusaiga had been too young a horse to ride and he still had his Red Roan, Tokijin. After tacking the roan up, Kagura had bounced over, her chest extended as she flirted shamelessly with him, her back against the stall door, a sultry look on her face before she screamed in pain. Jumping back, the woman clutched her back, a small bite mark bleeding from her torn shirt as she glared at his other horse, the dark brown eyes seemingly glaring back at her.

"Since he seems to like you," Sesshomaru broke the silence, an idea forming in his mind, "did you want to ride him?"

"Really?" she asked excitedly, her chocolate eyes brightening in excitement, "but, are you sure?"

"Of course," Sesshomaru nodded, "when he's not temperamental, he's generally kind and sweet and his gates are smooth and gentle, he won't let anything bad happen to you."

"Really?" she asked again as Sesshomaru slipped inside the stall to attach the same rope to the green halter on the horse's face.

"Yeah," Sesshomaru smiled as he reminisced, "I once fell off him and broke my left arm; stubborn horse didn't leave me for a second."

Rin laughed at his memory while Sesshomaru pulled the horse out into the light for her to finally see him fully, her smile widening at the sight of the horse. While he wasn't as tall as the Dapple Grey, he made up for it with the strong muscles that lined his chest and forearms. His coat was a Dark Bay, just as glossy as Bakusaiga's but the darker parts on the lean horse were not on the stockier one, the darkness of his coat ensuing to all parts of his body; his hooves were larger than the other horse's, the shoes making a duller sound on the cement flooring as the demon led him to the second set of ropes, the horse standing just as calmly as his counterpart did.

"He looks so handsome," Rin commented, as she watched the horse toss its black mane, a sudden stamping echoing in the halls making the young couple turn to Bakusaiga, the light grey stamping its hoof impatiently, Rin laughing after a moment. "I'm sorry," she murmured, walking over to the impatient horse, "I guess we're ignoring you huh?"

Sesshomaru felt his lips curling into a smile once more as he watched his prize Hanoverian lower his head to the outstretched palm, the lips twitching slightly as the girl rubbed his sensitive nose.

"Do you know how to groom and tack?" Sesshomaru asked her, his hand stroking over the glossy coat of his bay as he walked back over to his grey.

Rin nodded as she gently stroked the dappled cheeks, "yeah, Ayame taught me how to do all that with her horses."

The dog demon nodded, his body moving over to the Dapple Grey, "alright then, I'll show you where everything is."

Amber eyes flickered from the glossy coat of his proud horse to the girl brushing his oldest and most loyal friend, Rin humming a quiet tune while the dark bay thoroughly enjoying the treatment it had not felt in such a long time, guilt clutching his stomach slightly at that realization. It wasn't as though he wanted to neglect the animal, but the summer had been busy with both horse shows and work, resulting in little to no time to ride the stocky dark bay.

* * *

"Hey, Sesshomaru," the small voice cut through his thoughts, the girl looking at him with curious brown eyes.

"What is it, Rin?"

"I was just wondering," she asked as the brush flicked over the soft coat, "what breeds are they?"

"Bakusaiga is a pure blood Hanoverian," Sesshomaru told her, "and Ah-Un is a mix between an American Cream Draft and a thoroughbred if I'm remembering correctly."

"Wow," Rin breathed, "aren't American Cream Draft horses rare breeds?"

"They are," Sesshomaru agreed, slightly impressed, "how'd you know that?"

"Ayame," Rin smiled, "she's been wanting a pair for months but can't find a breeder."

"That reminds me," the dog demon asked, "what horses does she own? I've heard her family has some imports but I don't know what breed."

"Lipizzaners," Rin told him, "her family breeds them in their spare time and she loves riding them."

Sesshomaru was visibly impressed with the news, but choose to say nothing as he slipped the saddle pad over his horse, Rin doing the same before she placed the black saddle onto Ah-Un, her actions gentle and intentionally slow, hoping not to disturb the horse or hurt him.

"Um, Sesshomaru?"

"What is it?" the demon asked, tightening the girth on Bakusaiga's own black leather saddle.

"Where's the bit?"

Sesshomaru turned to see Rin holding up the matching black bridle, her face a mask of confusion as he chuckled lightly.

"He doesn't have one," he explained, "his mouth is incredibly sensitive so we've given him a bitless bridle. It basically applies pressure on the noseband and acts as the bit."

"Oh," Rin murmured, looking back at the bridle, the dog demon walking away from her and over to the dual boxes, his hand retrieving two hats, one black velvet and the other a plastic white one.

"Before you slip that on," Sesshomaru murmured, the white helmet slipping on her skull perfectly as she looked up in surprise, a soft smile gracing his lips, "perfect fit."

The young woman blushed heavily, "I always feel like a dork when I where these helmets."

The dog demon laughed lightly, "we all do, don't worry, you look fine."

Rin smiled, "Thank You."

* * *

Sun shone through the leaves of evergreens and leftover leaves, their light sweaters were all that were needed in the unusually warm weather. Amber eyes looked over every now and then to the girl riding next to him, her body moving to Ah-Un's, the horse relaxed as she remained calm on his back.

She had mounted up expertly, adjusted the stirrups to perfect height before she looked down at him, his hand still on her calf as he silently supported her. Nodding once to her, Sesshomaru stepped back and gesturing for her to take a few laps on her own to make sure that Ayame wasn't just running her mouth in front of him.

As it turned out, Rin actually could ride half decently, her body was calm and collected on the animal, never pulling or tugging to harshly on the noseband and guiding him with a gentle and steady hand. Satisfied with her skills, Sesshomaru quickly mounted up on Bakusaiga, the horse quivering with excitement under his weight, the supple horse dancing slightly as he got ready for another ride with him.

The two had taken to the trail quickly after the dapple grey had warmed up, both horses stepping in unison down the treed path, their riders enjoying a comfortable silence, Rin looking around at the blue sky and tall trees with interest and calm while Sesshomaru kept sneaking glances at her.

"Am I doing everything okay?" Rin asked softly, her brown eyes flickering to him before back to the path.

"Yes you're doing fine," the demon murmured, his own eyes looking down the path, "take the next right turn, it leads to a meadow."

"Um, sure."

The two turned down the trail through the grove of trees, the brown eyes widening at the sight. The demon almost felt a swell of pride as she turned to look at him, her mouth gaping slightly; the meadow was still rich in greenery for the early November and though there was a slight chill in the air, the leaves had since fallen from the trees in the center of the clearing and the wooden horse jumps were sitting proudly around the edges, the worn trail around them still prevalent in the noon sun.

"Wow," the girl breathed, her eyes wandering around the field, "this is beautiful."

"You should see it in the spring," Sesshomaru murmured, "that tree is an apple tree, it blooms light pink flowers."

"That sounds lovely," Rin commented softly, her brown eyes turned to him before she reached down and patted the sleek brown neck of Ah-Un, her smile still kind, "bet you get lots of treats then huh?"

"When we can," the demon told her, "most of these horses are professional and their owners don't treat them to anything other than organic apples and carrots when they treat them at all."

"Really?" the young woman asked, her eyebrows knitted as she looked up at him, "I-I uh, see."

"Where would you like to go next," Sesshomaru asked her, diverting the conversation from the awkward turn their original had taken.

"How about here?" Rin asked, looking down at the horse the demon was sitting on, "Bakusaiga looks like he really wants to go for a more intense ride."

"Here as in…"

"As in, why don't you go for a few jumps? I'm fine with just sitting and watching."

"If you're sure-"

"I am," Rin smiled at him, gesturing the tree, "is it alright if I just hang out by the tree?"

"Yeah… it's fine," the demon stammered softly, "just take off his saddle and lean it by the trunk. Ah-Un is pretty good that he won't eat grass with the bridal on but he likes to lie down whenever his rider sits."

"Really?"

"Remember when I told you how I broke my arm and that he didn't leave me?" at her nod Sesshomaru pressed on, "he actually lay down next to me while I was on the ground."

"Did you really?" she asked the horse softly as she gently patted the strong neck, "that's very honourable."

The smile on the demon's lips was unconscious as he watched Rin guide his oldest friend towards the large tree, the horse patient as she dismounted gently from him, his saddle lain as the demon had instructed, the young woman turning to sit comfortably by the large trunk, her satchel pulled to her lap, the horse lying beside her. Sesshomaru tore his amber eyes from the sight of Rin patting the brown muzzle with a smile on her face bright enough to melt snow to guide the now practically quivering horse, Bakusaiga supple and excited.

The hooves stamped across the grass as the demon guided the animal over the wooden jumps, excitement beginning to surge through him from the dapple grey, a smile he found was coming to him easier slipped onto his lips; for once, he was not judged or critiqued on his riding skill but could simply enjoy the thrill, something he had not done since he was six and his father had walked him around the track on Tenseiga, the oldest horse still living at the stable. His amber eyes flicked to the young woman sitting by the tree, her own smile radiant as her deep brown eyes flickered from him to the sketch pad she had sitting in her lap, her pencil moving with her delicate fingers.

The horse flew over the beams, his sides expanding as his lungs did, Sesshomaru ever gentle on his mouth as the animal was guided towards the next challenge, the demon only calming the animal after he had gone a handful of rounds, Bakusaiga slowing to a trot before he walked with his master patting his neck.

"Good boy," he whispered softly, "hope you liked that."

"That was really amazing!"

Sesshomaru turned to the sound of the happy voice, her smile still as radiant while she watched him cool down his horse, her brown eyes practically reflecting the light from the sun.

"Thank you," the demon murmured, his feet slipping over the saddle as he dismounted, the horse guided to where the young woman sat, her eyes now turned to her paper, his own amber eyes curious, "what are you drawing?"

"Huh?" Rin looked up to him as he sat beside her, her cheeks flushing as he tried to look over her shoulder, "oh! U-Um n-nothing!"

"Oh?" Sesshomaru murmured, his smile teasing as she tried to press the sketchbook to her chest, her eyes refusing to meet his, "nothing?"

"Nope," she shook her head, "not a thing."

"Rin," he warned, his chest pressing to her back, "you either _show _me what it is or I'll see for myself!"

"No!" the young woman squealed, her voice laughing as an arm slid around her slim waist, the demon pulling her close to him as he reached around to gently pull the book from her arms, careful never to tear it or smudge her work, "Se-Sesshomaru! Don't-"

The demon pulled the sketches from her grasp, giggling face changing into one of surprise and worry, her hands reaching for it only to be held with the arm around her waist, her chest pressed to his while he looked over her work, his smirk falling at the sight of her drawings.

Her photos paled in comparison to her sketching; the first few were of Ah-Un, varying from his sleeping head in the grass to his walking form, the ears and eyes alert and bright. The rest, however, were of him and Bakusaiga, the demon guiding and jumping his horse, the horse's muscles incredibly accurate as his face was, Sesshomaru looking as though he was seeing himself for the first time. His face was a mixture of content and excitement, an almost drastic change to his normal stoic face, his body arched perfectly over his animal.

"Don't look please," Rin whimpered softly, her face still blushing as her eyes turned away from his, as she straightened up, "they're horrible."

"These…" the demon breathed, "are amazing."

The young woman looked up at him, his face still in wonder as he stared at her drawings.

"I-I figured you were good," Sesshomaru murmured as he flipped the pages of her sketchbook, more pictures of Ah-Un, Bakusaiga, and himself drawn with beautiful strokes of graphite, "but this… this is beyond what I expected."

"What uh- what were you expecting," Rin stammered quietly, her eyes slightly downcast.

"Nothing bad," the demon told her, her sketchbook handed back to her, "but… not this. You have real talent."

"Th-Thank you," the young woman murmured, her flush still deep as her eyes refused to meet his.

"I mean it," Sesshomaru smiled softly, his head tilting to try and meet her eyes, her fingers nervously trailing over the sketchpad, "I don't-"

"My family passed away."

The demon pulled back slightly out of shock, confusion over his face as she swallowed thickly.

"You um-you wanted to know… about the things I was saying? You know, like how I never knew what I had till it was gone and how scary movies don't actually frighten me?" Rin took a deep breath before she continued, her brown eyes meeting his, "when-when I was child, my-my parent and brothers passed away… from an accident."

"I-uh-"

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I figured you were having a good time and-"

"My parents are divorced."

Her slightly tearful eyes looked up at him, the demon's amber meeting hers.

"When I was three, my dad divorced my mother to be with another woman and had my little brother," Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders, "he's been a royal pain in my ass ever since."

"So… you have a little brother?"

"Yeah," he nodded, bitterness in his voice, "he always followed me around as a kid, going on and on about every little thing in his life, what he saw, what he wanted to, what he did-"

"It sounds like he really loves you," Rin giggled softly, her head resting against his shoulder, the demon turned to her in surprise.

"What-"

"I did that with my brothers," she murmured quietly, her eyes looking peaceful and a soft smile on her lips, "my oldest thought I was so annoying, my other just teased me about it."

"You were the youngest?"

"Couldn't you tell?" Rin smiled up at him, "I'm a bit of a brat!"

"A bit?" he teased softly, the young woman giggling before she smacked him with her sketchbook.

"I'm just saying," she grinned, "your brother must've really idolized you, saw something in you he wanted to be."

The demon said nothing but stood from the ground, his hand extended to her.

"Come on," he murmured, "let's get them saddled up and head back before it gets cold."

Their ride back was swifter than the one to the clearing, the two tacking the animals down in peaceful silence, Sesshomaru enjoying her company far more than he ever thought, the demon helping her to turn the horses out into the pasture, Ah-Un and Bakusaiga staying by the fence, each of them competing for Rin's attention.

"Rin," the demon suddenly asked, interrupting the peaceful stillness, "did you mean it when you said that… my half-brother used to admire me?"

"I would think he still does," Rin told him softly, her hand on the horse's muzzle, her brown eyes flickering to him, "I can honestly see why."

Sesshomaru smiled kindly at her, his lips lowering to hers, the young woman responding tenderly, the demon thinking that the remaining four months might not be as dreadful as he thought.

* * *

**Review ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Moar updates ^^**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Sesshomaru looked down at the girl leaning into his chest, her small tongue flicking out and catching the popcorn one at time while she watched the teens run screaming from the house, the chainsaw wielding manic behind them every step of the way, a small smile on his lips as he felt himself relax, surprised that he was actually enjoying himself in a night of doing nothing but watching movies. Their riding date had been a little over two weeks ago, two weeks Rin had been absent-mindedly doodling horses in her notebooks during their study sessions, something Sesshomaru found enjoyable to tease her about, her flustered reactions something he'd consider cute.

"I thought you didn't like remakes of old horror movies?"

"I have a few exceptions," Rin confessed, "there _are _times when the directors do it right."

"Such as?"

"This one, for example," Rin mused, "oh, and the new Nightmare on Elm Street."

"Seriously!?" Sesshomaru asked, "the remake wasn't any better."

"True," the young woman conceded, "but it has Rorschach in it."

"Excuse me?" the demon coughed on his soda, "I might not have seen that movie as many times as you have but I don't remember the justice loving psychopath in there."

"What about his voice?" Rin asked looking up at him, "the actor who plays him is Freddy Kruger, so I absolutely love the voice and the darker spin he gave Freddy back, I didn't really like him as a joking and laughing freak."

"Ah," Sesshomaru conceded, his eyes following her slim form, down her waist and up her hips to join her smooth and soft legs, all of which were curled up on the couch into him, her back to his chest.

Rin felt the demon's hand slide off the top of her arm to rest on the curve of her waist below her ribcage, his thumb moving in a stroking motion on the cloth that was her shirt, his other arm had its elbow propped up on the arm rest, the temples in his fist as his amber eyes kept risking quick glances at her.

Sesshomaru felt the weight in his arm shift as she replaced the popcorn bag on the floor, dusting off her hands of the caramel remnants, her tongue flicking up to grab the kernel shell on the corner of her lips. Adjusting herself back onto Sesshomaru's muscular chest, Rin sighed as she turned back to the movie, the screaming and terrified twenty-year-old dragged his nails down the side of the walls as he was hoisted over the shoulder of the deranged murderer.

The demon looked down at her crown of dark ebony midnight-coloured hair, the strands flowing over his torso. Slowly Sesshomaru sat himself up a little further, alerting Rin to look up at him her brown eyes widening as she moved with him.

"Sorry, is it uncomfortable for you? I'll move-"

Rin's word were cut off by Sesshomaru's lips on hers, his hand sliding under her jaw as he tilted her face upward. Rin remained shocked for a moment, stunned at his sudden and impulsive movement, until her eyelids fluttered shut and she leaned into the kiss, her hands settling on his neck as she felt his body roll over top of hers, the third-year business student now running his hands up and down her sides. Gently, Sesshomaru licked her lower lip, Rin gasping slightly at the unfamiliarity of it all, the small action allowing Sesshomaru to plunder her moist cavern, his tongue greedily exploring every inch of her.

Rin moaned into the kiss, the feeling of Sesshomaru's tongue in her mouth thrilled her immensely, though she still wasn't used to this sort of treatment. Bravely, the young woman moved her hand into the demon's hair, the silken strands weaving through her fingers as her nail gently scraped his scalp, her actions only encouraged by the moan Sesshomaru released unhindered into her mouth.

Sesshomaru moved his hand down toward the hem of her shirt, his hands sliding over her soft and creamy skin, his leg moving to slide between her legs, his knee coming into contact with her feminine core. Rin moaned loudly at the feeling of closeness, the sound exciting and enticing him even more than her taste, her hands moving down the back of his neck to stroke his back, a growl slipping from his throat as her hand moved up and down his back. Sesshomaru's own hands snaking their way further up her shirt, bunching the fabric as he made his way to the material of her bra, his talons paused when they felt lace rather than the cheap cotton he expected; he grinned into her mouth, the girl was so full of surprises.

His hands slid he shirt entirely off, her arms aiding him by raising over her head, her cheeks flushed as he looked hungrily down at her taught stomach and perfectly proportional chest, the material constricting a black lace, Sesshomaru unconsciously licking his lips as he leaned back down to kiss her, Rin offering no resistance as he slid his hands up her sides, her face flushing furiously as she fought down her instincts to cover herself in front of him, having already put enough effort in. Ayame had practically squealed with joy when Rin had asked her to go bra shopping with her, her cheeks a flaming red as she decided to change her comfy cotton bra and panties for something sexier.

It wasn't as though she had turned into someone who craved the touch of another, but she felt that if it was for Sesshomaru to see, a demon used to getting the best of everything and who had been nothing but patient for her, it wouldn't be such a bad thing for her to go out on a limb. Her brown eyes fluttered open once more from a brief parting before he attacked her lips once more, his own daring to move further down her neck.

"Sesshomaru, InuYasha! I'm here!"

Sesshomaru broke apart from Rin quickly, his breath coming in deep inhales and exhales as he looked over the couch toward the hallway, the approaching footsteps of his father on the hardwood floor was quickly accompanied by an advancing shadow. Looking down at his partner, the demon saw her wide brown eyes look up at him in a panic, obviously worried about being caught in her compromising state.

Sliding up from the couch, Sesshomaru quickly moved over to the front hall, adjusting his shirt and immaculate hair in preparation to meet his father.

"What is it father?" he asked when he saw the marked features and white hair he knew all too well.

"I just popped in to say hi to you two, just to make sure that you hadn't killed your brother and that everything's well; is that such a bad thing for a father to do?"

"It is when you don't call in advance," Sesshomaru retorted.

"Might I remind you," his father chastised lightly, "that I have walked in both you and your brother doing some less than savory activities with your girlfriends? So," he continued, looking around his son with interest, "who is she?"

"Who?" Sesshomaru lied, his face keeping its slightly irritated composition while he internally searched for a way out of the situation.

His father's smile turned coy as he tilted his head slightly, "the girl you're protecting, I can smell her Sesshomaru, don't try to hide it from me."

"You're mistaken," his son murmured.

"Am I?" his father teased, "because unless you're not my son, you don't like sweet things like caramel popcorn and you don't watch horror movies and since I don't smell Koga around anywhere…" his father trailed off, his smile still knowing as he craned his neck to look around his eldest son.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by a small little coughing sound, both demons turning to see Rin's petite form walk awkwardly towards the two from behind her demon boyfriend, her cheeks still tinged with red as she held her head bashfully, her fingers clasped behind her back in modesty and the small nervous smile gracing her lips.

"Hello sir," the young woman greeted timidly, her hand brushing a lock of hair as she stood by Sesshomaru, his father's eyes widened slightly as he looked from his son to the shy adolescent, his brain trying to register whether or not he was truly seeing things.

"Father," Sesshomaru cut in, the second pair of amber eyes looking at him in slight shock as his son cleared his throat, "this is Rin Todoke, she's my girlfriend; Rin, this is my father, InuTaisho Takahashi."

The elder dog demon's surprised face lasted for a few moments longer before it pulled into a kind smile, his hand extending to the slim girl who took, surprising her when he bent down to kiss it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he smiled at the blushing girl.

"Likewise," Rin stammered smiling, her eyes darting to Sesshomaru every now and then. "would uh-" she swallowed, "would you like some tea or something?"

"Tea sounds lovely," his father responded, his smile unmoveable as the young girl walked over to the large kitchen , both demons following her after exchanging quick glances to each other.

"So, Rin," his father started, folding his hands on the counter while the girl flitted around gathering cups and tea as the kettle boiled, "how long have you been dating my son?"

The girl froze placing the cups on the counter, her eyes darting to Sesshomaru who was leaning next to the fridge, a carton of milk in his hand.

"Um," Rin started, her fingers to her lips, "about a month and a half, I think? I'm not entirely sure."

The elder dog demon laughed, "that's alright, I'm not expecting you to know the exact minute you started."

Rin smiled at him, her shoulders relaxing as he eased the tension.

"Are you in school?"

The young woman nodded, "yes, I'm in second year at the same university Sesshomaru's at."

"Really?" his father asked intrigued, "what do you study?"

"Um," the young woman stammered, looking slightly embarrassed, "Visual Arts, actually."

"Do you enjoy it?" the elder asked as she gently transferred the boiling water to a teapot, the lid closing as she allowed the fluid to steep.

"Uh-huh," Rin nodded, "I love it!"

"That's good," InuTaisho grinned as his son took a seat next to him, Rin swishing the tea around in the pot before pouring it out in three different cups, leaving enough room for milk or sugar, "just milk is fine," the demon answered before she asked, her shock turning back to a smile before she poured milk into the black tea.

"Here you go," she murmured, handing both demons their drinks before busying herself with hers, pouring milk and a small teaspoon of sugar in before stirring it gently.

Thanking her simultaneously, the father and son accepted their tea, the younger glancing from his father to his girlfriend as he blew steadily on the cup.

"What are you going to do once you graduate?"

Rin took a tentative sip before answering, "I was thinking maybe teachers college, try and earn my degree to become a grade school teacher."

The demon smiled at her sentiment, "do you like children?"

Rin grinned as she nodded, "I think that's a job requirement."

InuTaisho laughed at her small joke, the tenseness in his son easing slightly as he watched the two of them interact, preferring to say nothing and drink in silence.

"So?" his father asked after taking a swig, "how did you two meet?"

Rin and Sesshomaru looked shocked for a moment before Rin gently put down the steaming mug of tea, her tongue licking her lips as she thought to respond.

"Actually sir," Rin started, "we-"

A loud ringing broke the stillness of the room, the dark head jerking up at the recognizable sound of her phone.

"I'm so sorry," the girl gushed, "I-I forgot that I had it on, I'll just be a minute."

Running to the couch, Rin crouched and dug through her bag, both demons sitting in silence as she shuffled around in her bag, managing to salvage her phone before bolting to the bathroom to talk. Sesshomaru followed her out of the room before catching his father's eyes, interest held in the amber eyes as he smiled coyly at his son.

"Yes father?" Sesshomaru asked, turning to face his elder, almost tensely awaiting his reply as his parent opened his mouth.

"Um."

Both sets of eyes turned to face the young woman standing timidly in the room, her backpack slung over one shoulder as she shuffled uncomfortably.

"I'm really sorry about this," she told them, "but my ride's here, so I need to get going."

"I thought I was driving you home?" Sesshomaru asked, only half feigning the slight hurt in his voice.

"You were," Rin agreed, "but when you're dad walked in I thought that I shouldn't keep you from your father so I asked Ayame to give me a lift, I hope that's okay."

The younger demon nodded, "alright then; let me walk you out."

Rin nodded as Sesshomaru stood up and approached her, his hand on the small of her back as they walked together.

"It was wonderful to meet you Mr. Takahashi," Rin said politely to him as he followed the young couple to the door.

"Likewise," he told her smiling, "but please, call me InuTaisho."

Rin blushed lightly at the informal address, slipping on her fall boots on as Sesshomaru held out her coat, a polite yet quiet thank you was given as she slipped it on.

"I'll see you at school then?" she asked bashfully, her eyes weary of their spectator standing bemused by the whole scenario.

Sesshomaru nodded, his hand not leaving her back as she bravely tilted up to give him a quick chaste kiss on his lips, a quick bow given to his father before she walked out the door, shutting it behind her.

"Well," Sesshomaru heard his father start, is own amber eyes still on the door, "she's… different."

"What about it?" the younger retorted, turning on his heel and walking away past his father.

"I didn't mean it as an insult, it was a compliment," his father told him as he followed his eldest back into the kitchen.

"How so?"

His father picked up his finished mug of tea and gently placed the ceramic dish in the sink while tossing out the remnants of Rin's tea.

"She's modest," he explained, "she's the first one who actually looked embarrassed when I walked in on you two, not to mention she was polite and actually made the two of us tea; added to the fact that she's a human…"

Sesshomaru stilled as his father continued.

"I like her."

"You've only known her for thirty seconds," Sesshomaru retorted.

"Doesn't mean I'm not a good judge of character, she seems kind and sincere, that's something none of your previous girlfriends were," his father pointed out, "not to mention you seem to be genuinely interested in her. Not only did you try and protect her dignity, you showed her to the door and let her kiss you goodbye, that's something new."

His son froze over the sink at his father's words, a small yet noticeable wave of what he could only call guilt wash over him, the trueness of the elder's words were lost on context.

"She seems like a sweet girl and that's a change from who you'd normally go for, I'm just pleasantly surprised is all."

"Thanks," Sesshomaru huffed, his pride unintentionally wounded at the comment.

"However," Sesshomaru heard his father's voice grow slightly dark, "it does beg the question, why are you dating her?"

"I thought you already told me," his son said, "she's modest and-"

"That's not what I'm asking," the elder demon told him, his amber eyes narrowing, "you've despised humans and half-demons for all your life and now you're going out with one? I have a hard time believing that no matter how lovely and kind that young woman is. Women aren't like food, Sesshomaru, you can't just like one one day and another one the next."

"Father-"

"I don't care for your excuses or your reasons," the man cut him off, "but that girl seems good and kind, if you even think of harming her one way or the other and I hear about it there _will _be consequences."

"It's my life," Sesshomaru snapped, "you can't run it like I'm a five-year-old anymore."

"I'm aware of this," his father retorted, "but you can't go and treat women like they're a disposable object, particularly this one. She seems like a good girl and if you hurt her in any way I _will _find out about it make no mistake I _will _find some way to punish you."

"Father-"

The bang of the front door interrupted the two of them, both demons turning from each other to watch InuYasha stomp across the hall with his head bowed and the smell of tears on his skin.

"InuYasha?"

The half-demon ignored his father as he angrily took to his room, the slam resonating throughout the house and making the elder dog demon flinch, a look of confusion on both of their faces.

"InuYasha, what's-"

A ringing phone interrupted his father's calling, the elder demon looking from the younger's door before he grabbed his cell, his amber eyes widening slightly at the message, teeth gnashing in frustration before he angrily slipped the phone back into his pocket.

"InuYasha," their father called, "something in the office came up, but you're brother's here ti talk if you need to."

"What?!"

"Feel free to message me if he decides to ditch you," InuTaisho called as he approached the front door, his body stopping to look at his eldest, "and _you_, find out _why _your brother is upset _without _making it worse for him and don't you _dare _try anything."

"I'm _not _his babysitter!" Sesshomaru snapped, the look his father gave him enough to tell him to follow his instructions.

"But you _are _his brother," his father hissed, "_act _like it!"

Sesshomaru sighed in frustration as the door slimmed behind his father, his teeth grinding against each other as he grudgingly made his way to his brother's door, his hand balled into a fist as he pounded on the door.

"InuYasha!" his voice carried through the door, "come on, open up!"

"Fuck off!"

"You heard dad," Sesshomaru told InuYasha, "I _can't _leave here until you tell me what the hell's going on."

"FUCK. OFF!"

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked his younger brother through the door, his tone uncaring and bored

"Nothing, piss off," InuYasha mumbled through the wood.

"I'm just asking-"

"Well don't!" InuYasha snapped, the door wrenched open as his red eyes glared at his brother, evidence of his crying, "don't act like you give a damn because you sure as hell DON'T!" tears stated to spill down his cheeks, "it's not fair! You act like a jack ass to everyone and you _always _get what you want! It's not FAIR!"

"What isn't-"

"YOU'RE the one who's got the FAKE girlfriend!" the half-demon screamed at him after catching his brother off guard, the demon on the ground holding his younger brother's wrists from hitting him, "so why does YOUR relationship get to work out when my real one DOESN'T?!"

"InuYasha-calm-_ng_-DOWN!" Sesshomaru roared, flipping the two of them so that he was over the younger, his eyes glaring dangerously, "now, WHAT THE HELL!"

"You _knew_!" his brother accused, "you've known ALL this time and just wanted to watch me _suffer_!"

"As enjoyable as that is-"

"You _knew _Kikyo was cheating on me!" InuYasha screamed at his brother, "I thought I had _finally _found someone who wasn't just dating me for my brother but no! _She _needed to go screw some other guy on the side!"

"The hell are you TALKING about!" Sesshomaru snarled as his fist connected with his brother's jaw, the younger rubbing the sore spot before he sat up, his elder brother standing above him with his arms crossed and his face contorted in anger. "There," the demon panted, "_that _should knock some sense into you!"

"You have any idea what it's like?" InuYasha snapped blatantly ignoring his brother's anger, "having girls date you only to get to your _brother_?!"

"Could they possibly _perhaps _have seen _something _in you that isn't there they liked-"

"See! That, right there!" InuYasha practically screamed at Sesshomaru, his body standing to push his elder brother, "I did _nothing _to you as a kid to deserve you treating me like trash!"

"You're a half-breed-"

"That is _not _my fault!" the half-demon snapped, "and it's not _my _fault dad and your mom didn't get on!"

"You're _still _half human-"

"_Fine, _YES, I'm half human!" InuYasha snapped, tears filling his eyes once more, his hand on the door, "but _you're _all ass!"

Sesshomaru felt anger boil in his veins as his younger brother slammed the door in his face, his fist prepared to break down the door if necessary, his amber eyes widening in surprise as he heard soft sobs emanate from InuYasha's room.

His hand lowered as he thought of how defiant his little brother had always been, never crying in his vicinity even when he had gone and done something stupid, like falling out of the tree when he was little. To his surprise, it was Rin's words that floated through his mind: _it sounds like he really loves you._

Without another word to his brother, Sesshomaru grabbed the door knob and twisted, the door surprisingly unlocked as he slowly stepped inside his brother's dark room, the demon huddled on the far corner of his mattress with his back to the wall and his face buried in a pillow, his body trying to curl in on itself as he heard his brother approach him, his form settling on the edge of the mattress.

"I didn't know about Kikyo," Sesshomaru murmured softly, "really, I didn't know. She… She flirted with me once at a party because she was drunk, but I told her to leave me alone… since she was with you."

"Y-Yeah?" InuYasha looked up from his pillow weakly, similar amber eyes looking back to him.

"Someone who cheats on another isn't worth the time," the demon told his brother, InuYasha sniffing as he looked up at the elder.

"Then what about people that date other people for bets?"

"It's not like… she has to know," Sesshomaru murmured while his brother's eyes widened marginally.

"Wait… are you saying… you're going to _keep _dating her after this is done and over with?"

"Not – well… I don't really know," the demon confessed, "it's not like… she's a bad person… if I let her down easy and just don't tell her, no harm no foul."

"Don't tell me," InuYasha smirked, "you actually _care _about her feelings?"

"She's different," Sesshomaru continued, "and maybe… that's not as bad as first thought."

* * *

**D'aww ^^ trying to make him change, piece by piece ^^**

**Reviews?**


	12. Chapter 12

**So... yay! another update ^^ Just a little head's up, in my mother's attempt to smother the family, she's cutting off the internet for the month of June. Woo. So... what that means for you guys is that these updates might come "slower" than usual... yea... there's a _reason _I don't spend a lot of time with the family... because I don't want to! (as bad as that sounds) I do love them I really do, but my mother is _desperate _for us to spend more time together... which I don't want to do!_  
_**

**Anyway... enjoy!**

* * *

Sesshomaru's knock was sharp against the apartment door, his arm barely lowering before the door was yanked open, a very surprised-looking Ayame, her green eyes wide and her face surprised until it broke out into a wide smile at his face.

"Oh hi Sesshomaru!" she beamed, "how have you been?"

"Stressed," the demon confessed, "but it won't get any better I'm afraid, exam season is only two weeks away."

"We're all feeling that," Ayame stood aside, "come on in!"

"Thank you-"

The demon stopped mid-sentence at the sight of the long-haired wolf demon standing awkwardly in the hall, his own blue eyes widening at the sight of the dog demon.

"Oh, Sesshomaru, hi… how-uh-how are you?"

"Fine," the elder murmured, a smile curling at the corner of his lips, "what are you doing over here?"

"Oh, uh… well um…"

"We were making out."

Both young men turned to the redheaded wolf standing calmly by the closed door, her green eyes looking from one to the other.

"What?" she asked, her shoulders raising slightly in confusion while Koga seemed both stunned and impressed with her confidence.

"I wasn't aware you two were… dating," Sesshomaru murmured softly, his eyebrow raised in interest at the wolf demon.

"Sorta just started," Ayame shrugged, "we had lunch, he searched my room for some sort of shrine he thought I had and I wound up searching his mouth with my-"

"Ayame!"

"What!?" the young wolf asked, "it's not like he isn't doing it with Rin! Oh, Rin," her hand went to her mouth, "I feel like such an idiot! You're probably here to see her."

"Well she _is _my girlfriend," the demon murmured as he followed the pigtailed demon passed the stunned one, "where is she?"

"In her bed… sleeping," Ayame murmured, "I'll… I'll let her know you're here."

"Why is she in her bed? It's two in the afternoon."

"She's caught a cold," the wolf demon informed him, her fingers rapping on the door, "she didn't tell you?"

"We've both been busy with school and everything," Sesshomaru shook his head, his ears catching the weak "yes" from the closed door, Ayame swallowing as she spoke.

"Um… Rin?"

"I'm _still _mad at you!" the young woman snapped weakly, "so no, you _can't _come in!"

"That… That's fine," the green eyes shifted, "but what about Sesshomaru?"

"Sesshomaru's… here?"

"He sort of… just showed up… like right now..."

"He-He did!?"

"Yes I did," the demon interrupted, a small smirk on his lips at the sound of her squeaking followed swiftly by her shuffling, "Rin? May I come in?"

"Just, um, give me a minute," the young woman murmured almost nervously as she moved things about in room while Ayame stepped aside.

"So… we'll leave you two now," the young demon murmured as she grabbed Koga's arm much to the other two's confusion.

"Why?" both males seemed to ask in unison, their eyes looking at the young woman now pulling the other wolf demon with her.

"Well, see, I may have made a small teensy weensy little mistake that Rin took entirely the wrong way and now hates me for," Ayame explained, "anyway, she _really _doesn't wanna see me right about now and well," she shrugged, "you'll see."

"So why do _I _have to leave?" Koga asked, his black brow raised in confusion.

"Because _I _want you to," the young demon explained as she tried to tug the demon along with her, "and because Rin probably doesn't want to be seen like that."

"But-"

"Have a good afternoon," Ayame called as she shoved the other out the door, "and don't do anything _too_ strenuous."

Sesshomaru stood awkwardly in the hallway as the door shut behind a protesting Koga and a bouncing Ayame, his eyebrow raised as he turned to his girlfriend's room, his hand on the knob as he pushed it open, his head shaking lose any thoughts of Koga and Ayame together.

"Rin?" the demon called softly to the darkened room, the small lump on the bed shuffling to face him, the normally pale face even paler with her sickness while her nose was a bright red, the rings under her eyes making her look even frailer, her hair pulled back and covered with a bandana.

"Hey," the young woman murmured weakly, "what are you doing here?"

"Just came to talk to you about something," he smiled softly as he stepped into the room, "I didn't know you were sick."

"Just came on," Rin told him as she adjusted the pillows, her body now popped up to look at her approaching boyfriend, a weak smile on her lips, "it always happens after midterm season though, it's no big deal."

"If you're sure," the demon told her as his hand gently slipped to her forehead, "you don't feel that warm."

"Should've been here yesterday," the young woman grinned, "you could've made an omelette on my forehead."

"I doubt that," Sesshomaru chuckled, "but other than your fever, how are you feeling?"

"Throat hurts, body aches, nose is stuffed," she sighed, "colds are fun."

"That they are," the demon grinned, "however… why are you wearing _this_?"

"Oh, no reason," the young woman flushed lightly, her hand holding the bandana to her forehead, the look on the demon's face telling her that he wasn't buying anything, "look," she sighed deeply, "do you… promise not laugh?"

"Depends on how funny it is," he teased, the ducking brown eyes causing him to chuckle softly, "I won't laugh Rin, I promise."

"Okay," she bit her lip as she removed the bandana from her hair, the demon's eyes widening at the sight of her exposed bright orange bangs.

"Oh my…"

"I know, they're hideous right?" Rin moaned as she hung her head in a vain attempt to hide them, "I told Ayame that I wasn't feeling well and she sort of… blackmailed me into doing _this_ to make me feel better."

"Why would you ask for this in the first place?"

"I didn't want _this,_" the young woman protested, "since she was doing this anyway, I asked her to maybe give me just a _bit _of colour in my bangs, like _over _the black and then… _this _happened," she slumped over her knees, "go ahead, make fun of me for this."

Fingers gently found her bangs, the long digits playing with the coloured strands.

"I promised I wouldn't," Sesshomaru told her as her brown eyes peaked out at him, "besides, they're not _entirely _bad… if anything, their very much you."

"How?"

The demon felt his lips pull into an uncharacteristically soft smile.

"Unexpected."

Rin flushed lightly at the words, her fingers gently running over the bright orange as the demon leaned towards her, her fingers gently stopping his lips.

"Don't," she murmured, "you'll get sick too."

"I don't particularly mind," he told her honestly, surprising even himself with the words, "but if you insist…"

"I don't want you to get sick," Rin smiled before she turned her head to cough in her arm. "Sorry," she coughed, "I didn't mean-"

"You're ill," Sesshomaru murmured, "it's understandable," his body straightened up from her, "do you want something for your throat?"

Confused brown eyes turned to meet his amber ones, "like what?"

His shoulders shrugged, "tea with some honey?"

"That… that sounds lovely," Rin smiled genuinely, "but you don't have too…"

"I want to."

Sesshomaru was unsure of who was more confused by his actions and words, Rin or him; her brown eyes widening slightly while his remained impassive, surprised at the ease that he spoke his words with.

"Well… um…"

"I _can _make tea," the demon smirked, "it's not that hard."

"O-Okay," Rin caved, her smile and flushing cheeks making her appearance even more innocent-looking, "everything, um-"

"I'll find it," Sesshomaru murmured as he slipped out the door, the small thank you from Rin did not go unnoticed by his sensitive ears as he shut the door behind him, his feet taking him back to the kitchen, his nose quick to find stack of green tea Rin had labeled as hers, the package tapping against his lips as he left the kettle boil.

The two hadn't seen each other in what felt like forever, their midterm schedules never giving them a moment's peace let alone a moment together; the oddest thing about though, was that he actually missed her company and her smile and the fact that she practically radiated optimism and happiness that even he wasn't immune to. He was slowly feeling her warmth of her smile and her kindness melt him; her flustered attitude and innocence were becoming endearing rather than annoying as he first thought, her spontaneity making her one of a kind unlike anything he had ever known.

The kettle snapped off as the demon filled the tea ball with the leaves, the door opening causing his attention to look up, a small smile on his lips as he saw the young woman approach him, her bright bangs poking through the comforter wrapped around her head and body, her feet shuffling against the tiles.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, resting?" the demon teased softly while she groaned softly, her head bobbing as she nodded.

"It's a little awkward," she murmured, "having you do everything for me while I lay in bed and do nothing."

"How is it awkward?" Sesshomaru murmured as the tea steeped in the cup, the young woman flushing lightly as she chose her words while the demon grabbed the honey.

"I just feel like _I _should be doing something," Rin confessed quietly as she accepted the cup from the demon, the honey drizzled into her tea.

"You're sick," he commented as his hand touched her back, "you should be _resting_."

"Yes mom," she grumbled as she giggled lightly, the demon following her back into her bedroom as she slipped to the mattress, Sesshomaru surprising her as he slipped to the other half of her bed, his back resting against her propped up pillow as though he naturally belonged there, her flushing cheeks did not go amiss on the demon.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru laughed lightly, continually amused by her antics.

"It's just… this is my first time in bed with a _guy_," her blush deepened, "I just thought I'd be a little more… _appealing_."

"Appealing?" the demon pressed, his eyebrows raised as she took a tentative sip of tea.

"Just, uh… Oh you know," she smacked him lightly, "_not _sick and frumpy-looking," her brown eyes looked up, "and not with _these_."

"_These _aren't so bad," Sesshomaru told her as his fingers ran through the bangs, "besides, you don't look as bad as you claim."

"… debateable," Rin murmured softly, her chocolate orbs flickering up to meet his amber ones, "and _these _are going in two weeks; so… what did you come over here to do?"

"Hmm?"

"You didn't know I was sick until you got here," she smiled up at him, "so tell me, why did you come over?"

"I wanted to ask you what your plans were for the holiday season," he murmured, his head tilting as she mulled over the idea.

"Nothing much," her shoulders shrugged, "I'll just… stick around here until the second semester starts."

"You're not going home?"

Rin paused before she shook her head, her lower lip bitten as she swallowed.

"Don't really have a home to go to," the young woman confessed softly, "I… I'm sort of a foster child… my family died when I was young and I've just been moving from home to home ever since I was a kid," she smiled weakly up at him, "so I don't go anywhere for the holidays. Just… don't tell the girls that."

"Why not?" Sesshomaru asked her, his curiosity piqued as she cleared her throat.

"It's not like I _don't _want to spend the holidays with them or anything, it's just… I've done that once before, gone to a friend's for a holiday. I got _nothing _but pitying looks," her smile fell, "it wasn't fun."

"Well," the demon pressed, "how would you feel coming out to Mount Hotaka with me and my family for the holidays."

Rin's coughing was almost indistinguishable from her sickness as she covered her mouth, her eyes widening as she turned to the demon sitting beside her.

"Wh-What?" she asked his softly, her brows still risen in surprise as the demon chuckled.

"You've already figured out by now that my family is wealthy," Sesshomaru told her softly, "every year, my family hosts a new year's ball, it's boring, it's tedious… would you be interested in joining me for the holiday weeks out in Mount Hotaka?"

"If it's boring and tedious…"

"There's also a hot spring in the area and skiing if that's what you're interested in," he smiled kindly at her, "there's also hiking trails we can go on."

"I-I don't know," Rin stammered, "I-I've never really _done _anything like that…"

"I won't do anything you don't want," Sesshomaru promised her softly, "but I would honestly enjoy your company over the holidays," his amber eyes looking at her chocolate orbs, "what do you say?"

"I-I… uh…" the young woman swallowed thickly, her heart hammering wildly in her chest as the demon slowly stood from her bed.

"Don't worry about making a decision immediately," the demon premised her, his lips pressing to her black locks, "all I ask is that you tell me by the end of the exam season, alright?"

"Yeah…"

"I'll go grab you something to eat," Sesshomaru murmured, "you sound hungry."

"Um… sure…" Rin nodded as the demon stepped around the room to the door, her voice stopping him, his amber eyes turning in curiosity to her.

"What is it, Rin?"

The young woman swallowed thickly as she steadied herself, her usual smile slipping onto her features as she faced him.

"About the trip… in the holidays," she steadied herself for a moment before she pressed on, "I'd love to go with you."

* * *

**Woo... not much happens... review?**


End file.
